Out in the cold
by donttouch
Summary: Gibbs and Tony are left for dead in a storage room, after twelve days they get out, but Tony is terribly ill by then. To make matters worse it's almost winter and they have to find people. Both slash and non slash. Read and find out :D COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Gibbs grabbed Tony's belt again and flung Tony's arm around his neck. Then he started the slow, agonizingly slow, way forwards. Tony was barely concious by now, fever raging through his body, wet coughs filling the crispy night air. Gibbs tried thinking of something different. His breath was showing in front of him. Then they stumbled again, Tony was shivering violently by now, heat radiating off the too thin body laying sprawled on the ground. Gibbs turned him over, surprised to find Tony's eyes at slits and looking at him. Though they were unfocused and glassy, Gibbs was almost sure Tony was actually seeing him.

"Hey" Gibbs said, laying his hand on Tony's forehead, frowning when he found it warmer than before.

"Gibbs?" Tony croaked, "where.. are we?" Tony slurred. Gibbs frowned.

"Remember the case Tony? We got locked up in a storage room for twelve days, we're out now, but we need to keep moving" Gibbs said as gently as he could.

"Oh" Tony replied dumbly. Gibbs sighed.

"Ready to go on?" Gibbs asked. Tony managed a small nod and Gibbs pulled him up. Tony would've fallen if it wasn't for Gibbs's not so strong arms. Twelve days without food and barely any water had made him weak. "Come on Tony, I don't have time to drag your sorry ass along through this forest" Gibbs said meaning to spur Tony into walking. Gibbs flung Tony's arm around his neck and grabbed the belt again, hauling Tony forwards. "Come on, stay with me" Gibbs said.

Tony had developed a fever the sixth night they were there. He'd started coughing and they had looked at eachother. Gibbs had asked him some questions, and Tony had replied with 'I'm fine' and 'nothing to worry about'. Gibbs wasn't fooled and kept a close watch. By the ninth day, Tony had become worse for the wear, and by the eleventh, he was out of it, mumblind incoherently and asking for his mother and God knows what else.

"Come on Tony" Gibbs said as Tony started sagging towards him. But the sagging continued and Gibbs had to stop, finally noticing that Tony was unconcious. "Damnit" Gibbs cursed, "don't you do this to me Tony, come on now damnit!" Gibbs growled just as Tony coughed.

Blood.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Short but interesting? Leave a review if you find it worth looking at :)


	2. Nowhere to go

Gibbs just looked at the blood. Time seemed to be slowing down around him, the wind seemed to stop blowing, and everything stood still. Gibbs felt helplessness wash over him and wanted to lay down and cry. If this was happening, it would mean certain death for Tony.

Two years ago, Gibbs had watched Tony on the brink of death, coughing blood and delirious from the fever. Gibbs had told him not to die, and Tony had obliged. Gibbs had talked to doctor Pitt who had told him that Tony had a lesser chance than fifteen percent to survive if he had a rerun with the plague.

And then there was now. Tony was laying face down, blood next to his mouth, and Gibbs didn't know what to do.

"Tony, wake up, come on, don't you da-" he was cut off by a sound. A horn? Car horn! Gibbs's mind reeled for a moment trying to find out which direction he had heard the sound from. Another cough from Tony tore his thoughts away from the sound and he watched as more blood seeped down the corner of Tony's mouth. "No no no NO!" Gibbs was desperate now, scared, emotions running high while his body lacked energy to do much of anything. The Adrenaline rush had worn off a long time ago, and now he just felt tired and in dispair over Tony's condition.

Tears streamed down his face and Gibbs shuddered. He was at a loss of words and had no Idea what to do so he lay down next to Tony, pulled the shivering body close to his own and sighed deeply, feeling sleep overtake him.

---------------------------------00-------------------------------

_"Tell me again who managed to get us captured and locked in this place?" Tony asked, pacing forth and back in the small area they had at their disposal. _

"Shut up DiNozzo" Gibbs growled. But Tony was right, it was an honest mistake, but a mistake, Gibbs had done. Gibbs had knowingly walked into a trap, bringing Tony who had no Idea it was a trap, figuring he would handle everything without Tony if something happened. A lapse in judgement.

"You know, we've been through a lot together, I think it's safe for you to call me Tony" Tony said.

"Then call me Gibbs" Gibbs said.

"Right" Tony said, "I might need some time to do that"

"Looks like we got plenty of it" Gibbs said. Tony picked absently on the wall. "They'll find us Tony, sit down" Gibbs ordered. Tony pushed himself off the wall and walked over to Gibbs. He slid down the wall and sighed.

"I bet it gets cold in here at night" Tony said and got up again, "I found these in the back" he continued and got out some nasty smelling, old blankets and pillows. "And this" he said and gave Gibbs two cups, "there's water running down from that window, maybe if there's rain like now, we can get something to drink if we're lucky" Tony finished, took the two cups from Gibbs and placed them just outside the broken window. "There" he said and came back to Gibbs and slid into a sitting position next to him again.

"You done now?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, for a while" Tony chuckled.

"Looks like you've been trapped a while before?" Gibbs asked. 

_  
"Many times" Tony replied with a grin, "How about you?" _

"A few times" Gibbs replied.

They were silent for a while.

"I'll go check the cups" Tony said and got up. 

--------------------------------00---------------------------------

Gibbs's eyes snapped open. Tony was shivering, and he felt colder. Emerald green eyes, glazed and puzzled, eyed Gibbs.

"Hey" Gibbs said. He was rewarded with a small smile. "How're you feeling?" It was a stupid question, but the way things were going, a lot of stupid things was bound to happen.

"Bad" Tony croaked. "Shouldn't we" he coughed, "get going?" he asked.

"Right" Gibbs sighed and pushed himself up. His body felt frozen through and through but he pushed himself up anyway. Then he helped Tony up and looked around. The horn. Where had he heard the horn? "This way" Gibbs said and flung Tony's right arm around his neck, grabbed Tony's belt and started the way forwards again.

Two dozen tree trunks later they stopped, panting. Tony coughed and used a longer time recovering than before which made Gibbs cringe inside.

"great.. I'm.. coughing..blood" Tony panted, "I'm gonna..die"

"You're not gonna die, it's probably just a ruptured bloodvessel or something" Gibbs said.

"You're a ...terrible liar... boss" Tony panted.

"I told you, it's Gibbs or Jethro" Gibbs said.

"I'll go with Gibbs again.. then" Tony said and coughed more blood, gulping down air afterwards. Gibbs looked out through the forest and sighed. It was dark, there were no more car horns and only vegetation around them.

Gibbs cursed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Leave a review, it makes me happy :) And in making me happy, I'll update sooner!!!

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	3. It's snowing

_"So I was thinking" Tony said through clattering teeth. It was dark outside, and Tony had been right, it was colder now, the two men were laying close together, sharing bodyheat under the blankets, "you said you've been trapped like this before, when and how?" Tony asked. _

"DiNozzo" Gibbs sighed, he was just managing to get some sleep and didn't want to answer any questions.

"It's Tony" Tony retorted. "Come on Boss, please just.. talk?"

"It's Gibbs, or Jethro" Gibbs said.

"Right.. Gibbs it is" Tony said.

"What's wrong with Jethro?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing.. nothing" Tony said. And for the first time, a light dawned on Gibbs. Tony was cold as ice, and probably felt like he was freezing to death. Maybe Tony was trying to stay awake because he was afraid to die in his sleep? Gibbs wriggled an arm under Tony and pulled him closer. "Uh.. boss... Gibbs.. as much as I like this cosy moment it's.. kind of freaking me out" Tony said. Gibbs chuckled.

"Don't get any Ideas, you're cold, and I'm not letting you freeze to death. I thought you once said you were hot blooded" Gibbs said.

"Right, only when there's heat in the room" Tony replied.

"You said you were trapped many times before. When's the first time?" Gibbs asked.

"When I was a kid. My father locked the door to my bedroom and turned the lights off. I couldn't get out 'cause my windows couldn't be opened. I stayed in the dark for six hours" Tony said, "and you?" he continued casually. Gibbs felt hot now, his blood boiling. A sane person would never lock his kid in his room for six hours with no means of escape. He gathered his thoughts.

"First time in a locker at school. Thirty minutes" Gibbs said.

"Really? Never took you for a pushover Gibbs" Tony mumbled. Gibbs smirked because Tony was feeling warmer to him, and he was falling asleep. 

----------------------------------------------00--------------------------------------------

Gibbs's eyes opened again, and he wasn't even aware he had fallen asleep. There was a fire going and he didn't understand how or why until he saw Tony sitting on his right side, watching the fire.

"How did you get a fire going?" Gibbs asked.

"I used my brain" Tony croaked, "my chest hurts, I don't think this is a ruptured bloodvessel, it feels more like last time, but slower, which means I have a few days" Tony said casually. Gibbs hoisted himself up into a sitting position. He was NOT talking about this, not now, not ever, not even when Tony was healthy again.

"How long have I been out?" Gibbs asked.

"About one and a half hour, kinnda hard to tell the time without a watch" Tony said, "It's getting colder, it might snow tonight" Tony said, "I just wanted to wait for you to wake up before we try finding a shelter"

"Right" Gibbs said and ran a hand over his tired face. "I saw a cave over there" he continued and pointed in a direction. Tony followed the line Gibbs was pointing out.

"Right.. over the stream" Tony sighed, "let's go" he continued and got up. He immediatly dropped back down and coughed for a long time. Gibbs's insides cringed at the sound, it sounded like Tony was coughing up a lung.

"Not without help" Gibbs said and got up on wobbly legs. They put out the fire and Gibbs helped Tony up. Then he put a hand to Tony's forehead and was pleased to find it cooler than last time.

"What're you doing? Checking my temperature? And aren't you afraid to get infected?" Tony asked. Gibbs chuckled.

"Save your breath DiNozzo" Gibbs said and flung Tony's arm around his neck. "Think you can walk some?"

"Think so, and it's Tony" Tony said and the two men started forwards. The got down to the stream and Gibbs parked Tony on the ground to search for the place where the stream was most shallow. Then he came back and guided Tony carefully through the swampy area. The ground creaked under their feet, frost evident all around them. "This is gonna be cold" Tony said.

"We take off our shoes and socks, pull our pantlegs up and go across" Gibbs said. he helped Tony off with his shoes and socks, and pulled off his own which he gave to Tony so he could keep them safe over the water, and pulled his pantlegs up, and Tony did the same. "Ready?" Gibbs asked as he flung Tony's arm around his neck again. He was rewarded with a short nod and they stepped into the freezing water.

"Ooooh that's cold" Tony joked, but both their breaths was hitching and when they were finally out, neither man could feet all too well. They pulled their pantlegs down and Gibbs helped Tony on with his socks and shoes.

"Much much much better" Tony sighed, "Now where's that ca.." the voice trailed off into a deep wet cough and Gibbs swallowed hard. This was going from bad to worse.

They finally found the cave and got a fire started with rubbing two sticks together.

"Go to sleep Tony, I'll keep the fire going" Gibbs said.

"It's snowing" Tony said.

The two men looked outside the cave's entrance and sighed. It was snowing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: leave a review people :D You know you like it!!!

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	4. Family

_"Hey boss, water" Tony said and handed a cup over to Gibbs. Gibbs drank it in two gulps and sighed as Tony put the cup out to get more water and came back. _

"I told you, it's Gibbs" Gibbs said and chuckled. Tony slid down the wall and sat down next to Gibbs. "So, second time you were trapped?" Gibbs asked.

"Nuh uh, you first this time" Tony said, "and I want more than a sentence or two" Tony said. Gibbs chuckled again. "Come on, I'm bored" Tony said and leaned his head on Gibbs's shoulder. Gibbs didn't mind, it was cold and they were both tired.

"Right" Gibbs said, "My second time was in Iraq, a hot box, I was there for about two days, when my squad finally found me I was dehydrated and spent a few days in the hospital" Gibbs said.

"You have such long stories boss" Tony joked.

"Three sentences, your turn" Gibbs said.

"Right, second time" Tony said and sighed, "second time.. you wanna hear all the times I was locked in by my father in my room or a closet or do you want to hear some other time?" Tony asked.

"Someone else shoved you in a closet?" Gibbs asked.

"My mother, three times, but that's not the point, you wanna hear it or not?" Tony asked.

"What's with your family?" Gibbs asked.

"What's with my family, nice question Gibbs. I dunno what's with my family" Tony said, "You wanna hear the story or not?" Tony asked.

"I wanna know more about your family" Gibbs said.

"Nuh uh, not going there, so, story or no story?" Tony asked.

"Story" Gibbs said. He decided not to press family matters anymore right now, but he'd get back to the subject sooner rather than later. Tony eyed him suspiciously for a few moments before clearing his throat.

"I think I must've been about fifteen or something" Tony said, voice distant as he remembered, "It was this guy, he kept calling me names, and then I kicked him in the balls, I know, I didn't have the guts to punch him, anyway, he grabbed me and threw me down this small hole. And then it started raining, I kept calling for help, but noone heard me. Finally a teacher came along and found me" Tony said.

"What about your parents, why didn't they ask for you when you didn't come home?" Gibbs asked.

"They were in Sweden" Tony replied with a snort. 

----------------------------00---------------------------

Gibbs blinked, he had zoned out for just a second, or so he thought, white snow was coming into the cave, meaning the wind had shifted and was now coming in a direction that made the fire harder to keep going. And they were almost out of firewood. Gibbs looked down at Tony who was sleeping, thinking how much Tony needed that sleep right now and sighed. He had to go for firewood right now and Tony had to watch the fire. Gibbs shook Tony and frowned, heat was once again radiating off the lanky body.

"Tony, time to wake up" Gibbs said. Tony's eyelids fluttered open and Tony yawned.

"Tired" Tony mumbled.

"I know, but you have to keep the fire going until I come back, can you do that?" Gibbs asked. Tony looked at him. "Come on, upsy daisy" Gibbs said and helped Tony into a sitting position, "your temperature's gone up, but I need you to stay awake for now, no sleeping until I get back, got it?" Gibbs asked, eyeing Tony nervously. The man looked like a ghost, his skin deathly pale with a sick shade of green mixed into it, and he was shivering. "Can you do it Tony?" Gibbs asked, more gently now. Tony looked at him.

"I'm not dead yet you know" Tony said, which made Gibbs chuckle and pat him on the shoulder.

"I know Tony, I'm just getting something more to burn on our cosy little bonfire here" Gibbs said.

"Don't tell me you're gonna sing? I prefer to be unconcious for that" Tony muttered and then snickered as Gibbs gave him a 'watch it DiNozzo' look before smirking.

"Thin ice DiNozzo, thin ice" Gibbs chuckled as he got out of the cave. Tony sighed and leant his head back towards the cave wall and watched the snow come further into the cave.

----------------------00--------------------

_Gibbs was sitting next to the window, looking out through it and knowing neither of the two men would be able to climb out of it. Gibbs had pushed the issue with his parents, which Tony really didn't feel like talking about, especially not with Gibbs, but somehow, it felt.. reassuring. Like something was still there. Gibbs would bite into the information Tony willingly gave him and dig for the information Tony would never give him. Tony smirked. _

"What're you so happy about ?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh nothing" Tony said, "I'm just going a little crazy is all" Tony said. Gibbs raised an eyebrow, gave him a scrutinizing look, and went back to look out the window.

"See anything yet?" Tony asked.

"No" Gibbs replied. 

_"Right" Tony sighed and looked down at his fingers, moving them just to move them. "How about now?" Tony asked. _

"DiNozzo" Gibbs growled.

"I told you, it's Tony" Tony grinned and it got a smirk out of Gibbs. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: And I did it again, leave a review please?? What did you think??

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	5. Not afraid

By the time Gibbs returned, Tony had toppled over and was laying sideways, one arm outstretched like he was trying with all his might to put more twigs onto the fire. The fire was still going, so Gibbs figured it couldn't be long since Tony's strength gave out on him. Gibbs placed the firewood he'd collected on the ground and knelt next to Tony.

"Tony, wake up" Gibbs said and shook Tony's shoulder. Nothing. He tried a little harder, and when he still got nothing, he drew in a sharp breath, felt for the pulse, and let he breath out as he found a strong, steady rythm under his fingers. Gibbs turned Tony over onto his back and walked over to the cave entrance where he balled up some snow and then walked back. He sat down and took Tony's head in his lap and proceeded to hold the ball of snow over Tony's mouth. Even though his hands felt deathly cold now, he kept holding the snow, melting it so that drops of water hit Tony's mouth. Gibbs knew it wasn't nearly enough, but he massaged Tony's throat as well, just to be sure Tony swallowed. Then he took the ball of snow and held it over his own mouth, letting water drip into his mouth.

----------------------------00----------------------------

_"I'm hungry" Tony said. _

"You're always hungry Tony" Gibbs said.

"Yeah, I know, but that's not the point, my immune system needs food" Tony said.

"Your immunes system doesn't have a stomach" Gibbs chuckled. Tony looked at him. "Or maybe it does" Gibbs said.

"You know, you're a nice guy Gibbs" Tony said, "even though you don't show it much, you're a nice guy" he continued. Gibbs blinked. "I'm serious Gibbs, you should be.. nicer, of course, if you were, more bad guys would get away and Ziva and McGee wouldn't be terrified of you without your coffee" Tony said.

"You're not afraid?" Gibbs asked. Tony chuckled.

"No I'm not, but I play along just for the hell of it" Tony admitted, "I don't get scared easily"

"Why not?" Gibbs asked.

"You never give up do you? Always hunting for more information, you always want to know more and more and more, why is that, anyway?" Tony asked. 

_  
"My dad always told me to ask questions when there was something I didn't understand" Gibbs said, "how about you?" _

"My father always told me to hold still and shut up" Tony snorted. Gibbs made a mental note of the 'hold still' part.

"Why do you say father and not dad?" Gibbs asked.

"Because we never had a 'hi dad' 'hi son I love you so much' relationship, can we talk about something else now?" Tony asked, he was clearly annoyed and Gibbs couldn't let that continue, so he nodded. "Why did you become a sniper?"

"Why did you become a cop?" Gibbs retorted.

"Touché" Tony said and smiled, "guess it wa because I figured I could do something good for the society"

"Bullshit" Gibbs said. Tony blinked and looked at him. They were seated across from eachother and were looking at eachother now, emerald green eyes locked with ice blue ones. "You became a cop probably because you figured it was exciting, you have enough money that you could refuse to work for the rest of your life and still pay for your grandchildrens education" Gibbs finished.

"Then there's a lot you don't know about me Gibbs" Tony smiled patiently, "I was cut off when i was twelve, I worked hard, studied hard, and went to Rhode Island Military Academy, I was top in my class and decided I wanted to become a cop" he finished. Gibbs was amazed, he never knew something like this about Tony. Hell, he barely knew the man even though he'd worked with him for a long time. "Surprised huh?" Tony asked and chuckled. Gibbs nodded. "Don't worry, I have that effect on people"

-----------------------00-------------------- 

A wet cough filled the cool air around them and Gibbs was torn from his thoughts as he looked down and saw Tony struggle to catch his breath. Gibbs quickly hoisted Tony into a sitting position and patted his back, remembering how it felt to do just that two years ago.

"Thanks.. Gibbs" Tony panted through clenched teeth, "guess time.. just got a little.. shorter huh?" he asked and made a weak laugh.

"Don't talk" Gibbs advised and pulled Tony back into his lap, "how're you feeling?" he asked.

"Thought I wasn't allowed to talk" Tony replied.

"Not while you're coughing" Gibbs said and smirked.

"Right" Tony said, "I'm feeling tightness in my chest, coughing blood, and I have a fever, guess what, I think I have the plague.. again" Tony said sarcasticly, and it made Gibbs chuckle some. It was unreal, here they were, lost in the woods, Tony was having a rerun with the plague, and Gibbs was helpless, three things that just didn't mix. "It's surreal" Tony sighed, "it really is.. what if I don't make it this time Gibbs?"

Gibbs slapped the back of Tony's head.

"Don't think like that, you're gonna make it or you'll have to deal with me" Gibbs said.

"Right, you'll just go into a coffee - inudced coma, manhandle death, headslap me into hell and go back again, somehow, I find that to be a plausible theory" Tony said and they both chuckled until Tony once again coughed and Gibbs hoisted him into a sitting position. Tony coughed and coughed and used more time to catch his breath before Gibbs placed him back into his lap. "Maybe I shouldn't laugh" Tony suggested.

"Maybe you shouldn't" Gibbs agreed, "why'd you think you're going to hell?"

"Let's not talk about that" Tony said, "not really something I'm comfertable sharing with you right now, maybe when I'm closer to dying" he continued.

"Fair enough, but you're not going to die" Gibbs said.

"Right" Tony said, "say that to my lungs" he muttered as an afterthought. Gibbs chuckled and threw another stick onto the fire. "You know, I never thanked you for staying in there after Kate left" Tony said.

"You don't have to thank me for that" Gibbs said.

"I do, it was.. freaky being in there, and you helped me through the 'coughing up my lungs' part after the 'coughing up a lot of blood' part" Tony said. Gibbs smirked.

"You did all the work" Gibbs said.

"I know, but still, it was nice having someone around" Tony said. They were quiet for a while and Tony drifted off to sleep while Gibbs watched the sun come up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I did that. And you liked that. So leave me a review :D Okay, so, I'm a Tibbs shipper, I need advice. Make one version with friends, and one version with slash, or just slash? Two versions will mean two versions of certain chapters to come, so gimme your thoughts.

Disclaimer: All hail DPB.


	6. Coughing blood  : read AN

_AN: First slashy clue in this chapter, so for all you non slash people, you can wait until I'm done with the slashing, and I'll create a friends version for you, alright? Anyways, it's not that big of a deal, so here goes._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Six days" Tony said. _

"Hmm?" Gibbs asked from his position at the window.

"We've been here six days" Tony said, "and I'm still hungry" 

_  
"We're both hungry" Gibbs said and looked at Tony. The younger man seemed tired, there were dark rings under his eyes, and he was shivering. "You should get under the blankets" _

"I feel warm" Tony said. Gibbs frowned and walked over to Tony, placing a hand on Tony's forehead.

"You have a fever" Gibbs said.

"It's probably just a cold" Tony said.

"And with your lungs and this enviroment, that equals pneumonia" Gibbs sighed.

"Unless it's the plague again" Tony chuckled.

"Don't joke about that" Gibbs said.

"Relax Gibbs, it's just a cold" Tony replied. 

--------------------00-------------------

"Just a cold huh?" Gibbs muttered to himself and threw another stick onto the fire. It was still snowing, but at least it was daylight. He shook Tony's shoulder and was rewarded with a grunt. "Tony wake up, we need to get going" Gibbs said. Tony opened his eyes and looked at him, obviously confused.

"Go? Where?" Tony asked. Gibbs was about to reply when he realized he had no Idea where they should go.

"I heard a carhorn last night, I think it's in this direction" Gibbs said and pointed behind himself.

"Then why did we stop?" Tony asked.

"Because neither of us was in any shape to continue" Gibbs sighed.

"Right" Tony said, "help me up?" he asked. Gibbs pushed Tony into a sitting position and Tony cleared his throat. "It's cold" Tony said, "Are you sure we shouldn't wait here?"

"I'm not sure, but I think we should continue" Gibbs said and got up, stretching stiff limbs before he helped Tony up. Tony swayed and looked about ready to pass out, so Gibbs flung Tony's arm around his neck again. He pushed snow over the fire and looked at Tony. "Ready?"

"Ready" Tony replied. The stepped out into the cold and took small steps down the little slope downhill from the cave they'd spent the night in before they came out into a big flat landscape with lots of trees. Tony coughed and gagged, blood showing in the snow under him. "I hate this" Tony panted after he was done coughing.

"I know you do" Gibbs said and looked down. He cursed inwardly at the blood coloured snow and helped Tony stand up straight again.

"I don't think we're gonna get very far today" Tony said.

"I know" Gibbs said.

"If you left me in that cave, you could go for help and-"

"Shut up DiNozzo, not leaving you behind" Gibbs said.

"It's Tony, and I get it, you're a macho man, 'I won't leave a man behind' man, but this is life, Gibbs, either way, I die" Tony said and looked at Gibbs, "you can't stop my lungs from spilling blood any more than I can run right now" Tony said. Gibbs glared at him.

"I won't leave you behind" Gibbs said, "I did that once, and that was enough" he finished.

"Right.. should we maybe.. I dunno, carry on then?" Tony asked. Gibbs nodded and they started the way forwards again.

----------------------00--------------------

_"When I was at the military academy, some guy liked pushing me under water" Tony said. Gibbs blinked and listened, "He used to hold me under water until the bubbles stopped coming and I thought I was dead, like when your vision fades and everything goes blanc, the moment you think 'this is it, I'm not getting out of this one'. And then he'd let me up. This one time, that didn't happen. I drowned, I actually died, but this kid, he got a reprimand, and a slap on the wrist, and continued, noone cared" Tony said, "So you're not the only pushover" Tony finished. _

_"Why didn't you tell your parents?" Gibbs asked. _

"Mom died when I was ten, I ran away from home when I was sixteen" Tony said.

"Right" Gibbs said. 

_"How about you, ever die?" Tony asked. _

"Twice" Gibbs replied, "I was shot and I almost bled out, my heart stopped twice on the table" Gibbs said.

"Huh. Same thing in Baltimore, but you know that story" Tony said. Gibbs remembered back to the case they'd been put on together. Tony had been shot three times and his heart had stopped twice on the table. They had a lot in common. 

-----------------00-----------------

"I need.. a break" Tony wheezed. Gibbs sat him down on the ground and crouched down in front of his panting Senior Field Agent as Tony started to cough violently. Gibbs leaned him forward and patted his back. "Thanks" Tony said when he was done, "guess time's running out"

"Don't say that, everything'll be alright" Gibbs said. They were quiet for a while.

"I like men" Tony said suddenly. Gibbs turned his head and looked at him raising both eyebrows. "I like.. guys.. that's why my father didn't care for me. He wanted a son to produce an offspring he could mold into a buisiness man, and then he gets stuck with a guy who likes.. guys" Tony finished.

"What about your girlfriends?" Gibbs asked.

"They're just that, friends" Tony said.

"Nothing wrong with being gay Tony" Gibbs said and smirked.

"Kate told me I'm going to hell" Tony said.

"She knew?" Gibbs asked. Tony nodded.

"She did, she was the only woman I'll ever love like that" Tony said.

"Why are you telling me all this?" Gibbs asked.

"Because I may not be able to later" Tony replied, "shall we get going again?" he asked. Gibbs looked around the area again.

"We should" he said.

"Then you got to help me up, I don't think I can get up by myself" Tony said honestly. Gibbs got up and pulled Tony into a standing position. Tony almost fell, if it wasn't for Gibbs pulling him into a tight hug just before he almost toppled over. "Uhm.. Gibbs.. the part about liking guys? Not that this isn't nice but, you're my boss and all" Tony said. Gibbs chuckled.

"I don't get scared easily either Tony" Gibbs said and swirled Tony around, flinging Tony's arm around his shoulder. "Let's get going" Gibbs said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: YES! Leave a review! I'm sorry for all the non slash lovers, but I believe these two belongs together.

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	7. Sharing : slash version

_"How are you feeling?" Gibbs asked him. Tony looked at Gibbs and sighed, placing his forehead against the cool wall._

"Warm" Tony said, "I'm probably gonna start coughing soon" 

_"Probably" Gibbs said, "So Tony" Gibbs started._

"Yeah? This isn't going to be about my family, is it?" Tony asked as he looked sideways at Gibbs.

"No" Gibbs chuckled, "why'd you join NCIS?" he asked. Tony put his head against the wall again and looked out the window at the two cups filling with water.

"You" Tony said, "I joined because of you"

"Me? Why?" Gibbs asked.

"Gut feeling. You did things your way, didn't take no for an answer, and seemed like a fair man. And you're still like that" Tony continued, "You don't take crap and I learn new things every day"

_"Yeah?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow._

"Yeah, now, my turn, why'd you hire me?" Tony asked as he turned around, crossing his arms over his chest. Gibbs rubbed a hand over his face.

"You had balls, and you stood up to your partner when he couldn't have cared less about what happened during the case. Plus, I felt bad for getting you fired" Gibbs finished. Tony came over with a cup of water. "Thanks" Gibbs said as Tony handed it to him.

"I think it's going to begin snowing soon" Tony said.

"Looks like it" Gibbs said and leaned his head back so it met the wall, "we've been in here seven days now"

"I know" Tony replied and sat down next to Gibbs while they took small sips of their water, "Problem is the two of us got stuck together, and now Ziva, McGee, Abby and Ducky are looking all over the place. We have GOT to get out of here" Tony said.

"I know" Gibbs replied. 

--------------------00-----------------

Gibbs opened his eyes and blinked. Tony was sitting with his back against a tree trunk, head resting on his chest, breath coming in small puffs. Gibbs stretched his aching back and stood up. He surveyed the area around them when he saw it. Another cave. He smirked and shook Tony's shoulder. Tony fell limply to the side, eyes open at slits. Gibbs's heart sank as he knelt next to Tony and felt for the pulse. It was weak and rapid.

"God damn it Tony! We didn't come this far just so you could die on me! Now come on!" Gibbs growled and got up. With strength he didn't know he had, he flung Tony over his shoulder and started walking, one step at the time up to the cave. Once inside, he carefully lay Tony down and checked the pulse again. Tony coughed and gargled, Gibbs grabbed him, pulled him into a sitting position and patted Tony's back a little harder than before. Once he was satisfied Tony could breathe again, he placed him back down. "God damn you Tony!" Gibbs growled and sat down, he placed his head in his hands and sobbed. "God damn you for doing this to me!" he sobbed. But Tony was still laying completely still on the ground, oblivious to Gibbs's dispair.

Gibbs stopped sobbing, realizing that crying wasn't doing neither himself or Tony any good. He dried his tears and grabbed Tony, pulling him close to his chest so Tony was seated between his legs.

"We're going to make it Tony, that's a promise" Gibbs mumbled into Tony's ear, "we're BOTH going to make it, you understand me?" Gibbs asked. He got no reply and sighed, "You got to wake up so we can argue some more about your sugarlevel and my coffeelevel, you get me in there?" Gibbs asked, intending to make small talk so he didn't panic because of the still form in his arms.

"I got it.." Tony whispered.

"You're awake" Gibbs smirked.

"So are you" Tony whispered, "I don't feel so good" he mumbled as his head dipped forwards. Gibbs gently tapped Tony's head with two fingers.

"Don't fall asleep on me yet, I need you to stay awake so I can get some firewood, can you do that Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah.. yeah I can do that" Tony mumbled. Gibbs got up and left Tony to his own thoughts.

---------------00-------------

_"My family wasn't all sunshine and happiness" Gibbs started. Tony blinked and tore his gaze from the window to look at Gibbs. His hair was ruffled, clothes dirty and rumpled, and he actually looked younger than usual. Gibbs was looking into the floor while he talked. "We had our moments of happiness, my dad was spending a lot of time on the ocean. He ruled the family with a firm hand, so to speak" Gibbs admitted. Tony was a little baffled now. Gibbs never shared anything about himself, and here they were, Tony listening to Gibbs talk about his family. "He died when I was thirteen. My dad that is, he taught me about building and sailing boats" Gibbs finished, "how about you, your father ever teach you anything?" Gibbs asked. _

"Yeah" Tony chuckled and looked out the window, "Don't touch his car" Tony said.

-------------00------------

"Tony" Gibbs said. Tony blinked and looked into Gibbs's concerned face. "You were a million miles away, listen, we're not going to get far today, so I figured we stay here and rest, what do you think?" Gibbs asked.

" 's good" Tony mumbled. He was so tired and confused by now he didn't really care what they did.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I was planning to save them this chapter, but it just so happens I wanted more time in the woods for them, and of course, we need to see how Ziva, McGee, Abby and Ducky are doing as well, don't we?

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	8. Not a happy kid : Slash version

"It's colder" Tony noted.

"Yeah" Gibbs replied and held Tony just a little bit closer, "how're you feeling?" Gibbs asked. 

"About the same" Tony sighed, "My chest hurts" he muttered. Gibbs looked around the cave and threw another stick on the fire he'd made. They said nothing for a while. "I feel like crap" Tony said.

"Bet you do" Gibbs said, "So, when did you discover you like guys?" Gibbs asked.

"That is SO not a conversation I wanna have with my boss" Tony said, "I thought I was gonna die, okay? So I told you, but now.. now I don't wana talk about it" Tony said and started coughing again. Gibbs leaned him forward and patted his back. "Thanks" Tony managed after he was done trying to catch his breath. They were quiet again. "Fine, fine, I discovered I like guys when I was about twelve actually. I looked at girls and..well they weren't nearly as exciting as guys" Tony mumbled.

"Yeah? Why?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know, I guess I felt.. I dunno" Tony sighed.

"Ever been with a guy?" Gibbs asked. 

"This is getting awfully personal boss" Tony said. 

"It's Gibbs" Gibbs replied.

"And that's suppose to make things better?" Tony snorted, "I mean, now I have to die, or else you'll probably fire my ass a-" he was cut off by a headslap. "What'd you do that for? Ouch though" Tony said and rubbed the back of his head.

"I don't fire people for being gay, Tony" Gibbs said "I fire them for having a death wish and being stupid and wreckless, you're neither, and you better not have a deathwish or I'll kill you myself" Gibbs said. Tony snickered.

"I don't have a deathwish. So.. while we're stuck here, have any interesting stories to tell?" Tony asked, "I get bored easily, remember?" Tony asked. 

"I don't have any interesting stories, but I bet you do. Tell me more about your family" Gibbs said.

"Again with the family huh? Alright, what do you want to know?" Tony asked.

"That easy?" Gibbs smirked, "Alright, what was your mother like?" Gibbs asked. Tony groaned.

"You HAD to ask that question didn't you.. fine, she was okay I guess" Tony said.

"Okay? Just okay?" Gibbs asked with a chuckle.

"Well I don't know what to say, she looked beautiful, you'd have liked her, red hair with curls, green eyes, a petite woman with a sense of style, but she liked Vodka and money, and not me. I think my father destroyed her and one day she got up and hung herself" Tony said. Gibbs swallowed.

"Hung herself?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah.. and I really don't wanna talk about it, so can we skip to the next question, I'm sure there is one" Tony said.

"Right" Gibbs said and hugged Tony just a little bit closer. "How come you don't talk about your family much?" Gibbs asked.

"Because there's nothing to tell. I used a lot of time becoming who I am today, and it'll tear everything apart if people get to hear I was..." Tony let his voice trail off, "I wasn't a happy kid Gibbs. I used to trip alot, according to my father, hurt myself in the most mysterious ways possible"

"He hit you?" Gibbs asked, blood boiling.

"Yeah. A lot, especially when my mother died" Tony said quietly.

"How come you never told anyone?" Gibbs asked.

"Who could I tell? My father's rich, noone would believe me" Tony sighed. He tilted his head back and looked into Gibbs's eyes, "Guess I'm pretty messed up huh?" Tony asked.

And then Gibbs kissed him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: YES! He did it! He kissed him!!!! Yay! Leave a review!

Disclaimer: All will hail DPB or I will get sued!


	9. The making it part : slash version

When they pulled apart it was because Tony had to cough. Gibbs pushed Tony into a sitting position and patted his back while he threw another stick onto the fire. When Tony was done coughing, Gibbs pulled him back to rest against him.

"I'm confused" Tony said simply.

"I bet" Gibbs chuckled and pulled Tony closer, hugging him from behind. "You're not the only one who likes guys Tony" Gibbs said.

"But how did you know I like you?" Tony asked.

"I didn't, but I do now" Gibbs said.

"Well if you'd given an indication that you had loose wrists I'd have jumped you a long time ago, and especially if I'd known that you like me" Tony said. Gibbs chuckled.

"I don't go around being a flaming homosexual Tony, it's bad for my job, not everyone is as understanding a boss as I am" Gibbs said.

"I'll say" Tony chimed in. "So.. nice first date we got ourselves into?" Tony asked. Gibbs laughed out loud at that. "Maybe next time we can pick a nice cozy restaurant somewhere in no man's land?"

"Maybe" Gibbs said. Heat was radiating from Tony once again, meaning the fever had spiked."Your fever's spiked" he said casually.

"I know.. Gibbs, what if I don't make it this time? I'm serious, what if I can't.. what if I die? Right now, that would be crap" Tony said honestly, "finally found someone who likes me and then I drop dead, and you shouldn't have kissed me because now you've probably gone and gotten yourself infectd with the plague and-" he was cut off by a headslap, "and you really need to stop hitting me soon, or find somewhere else to hit, because my hairs gonna fall off if you continue" Tony sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"That can be arranged" Gibbs said and wiggled his eyebrows. Tony laughed, which soon turned into one of the biggest coughingfits yet and Tony cursed after he was done.

"More blood" Tony whispered hoarsly, "time's running out" he wheezed as Gibbs hugged him closely again.

"We'll figure something out Tony" Gibbs said.

------------00----------

_"The case was simple boss, how come we got stuck here?" Tony asked. Gibbs sighed and rubbed a hand across his face. He remembered back whilst he told Tony why they got stuck where they were right now._

_"Ah, Mr Johnsen, Mr Goldberg" a man said and reached out a hand. Neither Gibbs nor Tony took his hand and he took it back. Gibbs knew this man as the Pelican, and he knew that the Pelican knew who he really was, meaning this was a trap. But he was sure he could handle it. No problem at all. The meetingplace was a storageroom in the middle of nowhere, and Gibbs and Tony had been stripped of everything that remotely looked like a communication device before they were thrown into a car. Suddenly, more men came out from the shaodws, and right then and there, Gibbs knew he'd made a mistake. They weren't getting away from this one unscatched. "As you know, Gibbs, DiNozzo, I have my ways of getting to know things, I have my contacts and I have my money, so it wasn't hard to find out who you were. And Gibbs, I thought you were smart, you have underestimated me" the Pelican said and laughed, "Alfonse, go get them, tie them up and place them in here" the pelican finished before he went out the door followed by three bodyguards. _

Alfonse advanced on them and Tony threw himself at him, kicking and growling. Gibbs launched himself at the other man, hitting whatever he could. Then he heard a yelp of pain and was distracted enough to be slammed into the floor with a grunt. He watched as Tony's limp and bleeding form was dragged to a corner before a boot hit him just right and everything blacked out. 

_"A HA! Not my fault this time!" Tony said triumphantly with his hands in the air. Gibbs looked at him with both eyebrows raised and Tony stopped his victory dance. "Everyone always blames me for everything, it would be nice for everyone to know you make mistakes just like I do" _

"You've made more than one?" Gibbs asked, "on my team?"

"No, just one on your team, and that was drinking that knockout juice in that bar, place I woke up in kinnda reminds me of this place" Tony said.

"Yeah" Gibbs sighed, "I screwed up Tony, I'm sorry" Gibbs finished.

"Are you sick too?" Tony asked suddenly and placed a hand to Gibbs's forehead, "you feel a little warm, maybe you're coming down with whatever I have" he continued. Gibbs swatted the hand away.

"I'm serious Tony, you would never be in here if it wasn't for me a-"

"Boss, Gibbs, seriously. It was an honest mistake, I'm just glad we're both okay" Tony said.

"That guy scratched you on the neck" Gibbs said. Tony rubbed the place where the scabs were now.

"Better not leave scars" Tony said, "It was eight days ago" 

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

AN: Leave a review for the slashy girl :P

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	10. Finding the clues: Still slash

"Thirteen days" McGee said, he was sitting in Abby's lab. Abby turned around and looked at him, as did Ziva, "they've been missing thirteen days, if they're locked in somewhere and the cold gets to them.." he let his voice trail off. Abby punched him in the arm.

"Timothy McGee! If you ever say something like that again I will kill you! And don't think I can't do it, I can even make you disappear without a trace!" Abby warned pointing a finger on McGee's nose. McGee's eyes were fixed on the finger and he was pressing into the chair. "Now" Abby said and turned back to her computer, "my baby sayd we've done these areas" she said and pulled up a huge map on the plasmascreen, "so my guess is that they're not in a city. I think we should search in the woods" she finished.

"I agree" Ziva said.

"Gibbs is a Marine, and Tony's a big boy, they can take care of eachother" Abby said.

"Poor Tony" McGee said, "stuck for thirteen days with Gibbs with no coffee" he finished.

"Poor Gibbs, stuck with Tony with no sugar for thirteen days" Ziva said with a snort, "I swear that man eats more sugar than a pleasant woman" she finished. Abby and McGee looked at her and she made a movement as if to show a big belly.

"I think you mean pregnant" McGee said. 

"Right, pregnant" Ziva said and smiled, "And we should talk to Doctor Mallard, he might have a clue where they are"

"Might being the word of the hour my dear" Ducky said. He came walking in with a smile on his face, "how are we doing in finding our lost boys?"

"Not good Duckman, we're trying though" Abby said, "and I think they're in the woods

"There was another body today, I believe he was related to this case, there was skin under his fingernails, and some dirt and pine needles and small rocks I need you to analyze this Abigail" Ducky said and gave Abby five specimen jars, "I believe the skin is either Anthony's or Jethro's, this body had marks telling me that whoever met this man put up a fight"

"Maybe they killed him" Abby said, "I hope so" she added as an afterthought.

"Abigail! Such language does not suit a young woman, although there was a fiesty woman in Algerie I met once, she wa-"

"Doctor Mallard, may I see the body?" Ziva asked.

"Of course my dear" Ducky smiled and walked out with Ziva, continuing his story. Abby tested the skin under the fingernails and did the rest of the tests

"Twelve hours and we'll know if it's Tony's or Gibbs's or some random guy's skin" Abby said and sighed, "you think they're allright?" she asked and looked at McGee.

"I don't know" McGee said.

"What does your gut tell you?" Abby asked.

"I don't know" McGee whispered.

-------------00-----------

_"Are you sure we shouldn't put a tracker in you Tony?" Abby asked. "I can place it just under your skin here" she continued and placed a finger on Tony's arm. Tony chuckled._

"We'll be fine Abby, this is Gibbs we're talking about, he's got a plan for everything" Tony said. "he'll know what to do"

_  
"You trust him so much, why is that?" Abby asked._

"Same reason you trust him" Tony said.

"Touché" Abby said and smiled.

"DiNozzo, whenever you're ready" Gibbs growled.

"Right, wish me luck Abby" Tony smiled.

"Good luck" she said and flung herself around his neck, "and be careful" she added as Tony jogged after Gibbs to the elevator.

"Always" she heard him say.

-----------00----------

"You said it yourself, Gibbs is a marine and Tony's a big guy.. they'll be fine" McGee said finally.

"And if they're not, I'll punch them" Abby said. "Especially Tony"

"Why Tony?" McGee asked.

"Because he said they would be okay" Abby said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Yeees? Leave a review:D It makes me very happy :D

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	11. Kate : slash

Gibbs threw another stick onto the fire and sighed. Tony was sleeping, mumbling incoherently about things Gibbs didn't remember. Then Tony's hand suddenly flew up to his face and he started clawing at it.

"Take it off! NO! NO!" Tony yelled as tears sprung from his eyes. Gibbs's instinct told him to grab the flailing limbs that were Tony's hands, and so he did.

"Easy Tony, nothing wrong, nothing wrong, everything's okay" Gibbs said. That was a right out lie. Tony was sick, they were in a cave outside in the cold, and it was still snowing. And they had been missing fourteen days now. Chances were the director had given the team something else to do and that they were being mourned.

"Kate" the name was barely audible, and Gibbs's heart sank. "Kate please.. wake up.." Tony breathed and half sobbed. Gibbs swallowed hard. He hadn't really given Kate much thought lately. And he definetly had NOT thought about how Tony felt about all of this. Gibbs had gotten his revenge with Ari dead, but Tony, Tony had gotten splattered with blood and brains from Kate, and had never talked about it. Gibbs was pretty sure Tony had gone through the standard meeting with the departement shrink, but if he knew Tony, Tony had just said what the shrink wanted to hear.

"Tony, wake up" Gibbs said. Nothing. He shook Tony's shoulder a little and was rewarded with a grunt and then Tony started coughing again. Gibbs pushed Tony into a sitting position and patted his back.

"Thanks" Tony rasped, he seemed to have a harder time breathing now, and that had Gibbs worried. Tony definetly needed oxygen, and clean oxygen, fast.

"You were having a nightmare" Gibbs said as he pulled Tony closer to him. The cold was getting to Gibbs, seeping in through his rumpled and dirty clothing and settling in his skin.

"I know" Tony replied with a huff and a small cough. "I thought I was done with those dreams" he added as an afterthought.

"You never get done with those dreams Tony, take my word for it. When Shannon and Kelly died, I had them frequently, imagining them dying, thinking about what could have been, and I refused to move on for a good portion of my life. I kept dreaming about how I thought they died. Ad I bet you're dreaming about how she died" Gibbs said.

"Yeah, well.. I keep seeing her fall, and saying 'waow, I thought I'd die befo' and then just that expression in her eyes. It's all there, blood, brains, everything." Tony said.

"You asked her to wake up" Gibbs said, "you didn't do that at the scene" he added.

"I know" Tony said and cleared his throat, swallowing, "but in my dreams, I kneel down next to her and.. shake her, begging her to wake up, and before that, I try to wipe off the blood and brains, but it won't come off" Tony said quietly. Gibbs pulled him even closer and kissed his chin. "Thank you" Tony said and reached up a hand, touching Gibbs's chin. "It feels good to know that you're here" he said and immediatly started coughing again. Gibbs pushed him into the same sitting position he had used until now, and patted Tony's back. But the coughing didn't subside and Gibbs hit a little harder. Tony drew in a shaky breath, finally, and Gibbs pulled him back into his embrace. "Hurts"

"I know" Gibbs said into Tony's ear, "you just go to sleep, and I'll watch the fire" Gibbs said. He knew Tony had little time left now.

"I don't want to sleep" Tony said, "I'm afraid I won't wake up" he whispered.

"I'll be right here and I'll be making sure you wake up again, now go to sleep" Gibbs said. He waited until Tony's breath evened out and sighed as the fire became smaller and smaller. Then he closed his eyes.

-------------00------------

_"I don't feel so good boss" Tony whispered through clattering teeth. Gibbs tucked the blankets closer around the shivering form. _

"It's Gibbs, and I know, don't worry, I'll have us out of here in no time" Gibbs smirked, trying to be reassuring. Tony chuckled.

"We've been trying to get out of here for nine days boss, I don't think you can magically open the door now" Tony said and coughed, "see, there I go, coughing" Tony said. Gibbs chuckled and looked up into the roof. "I made you laugh!" Tony exclaimed happily.

"You always make me laugh Tony, it's just not always appropriate to laugh out loud" Gibbs said, "you're a funny guy"

"Thank you, I think" Tony said and cleared his throat, "It's freezing"

"I know, it's getting colder" Gibbs said and moved closer to Tony, laying an arm around him and sharing his bodyheat. "You're warm" Gibbs said.

"And you're warm too" Tony noticed, "you sure you're not coming down with whatever I have?"

"I'm sure Tony" Gibbs chuckled. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Yeeees, come ooon, leave a review :D I just wanna say thank you for all the reviews, it's been a pleasure to update as soon as I've written the chapters and it feels great to wake up to so many reviews :) Thank you :) Love, your humble writer . Happy Thanksgiving ;) (Jellybean said so). And since I forgot, I put up this chapter too ;)

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	12. Alive : slash version

"I got it! It's Tony's! It's Tony's! Tony Tony Toonyyy Tony Tony Tooony's yes yes yes yes! And I've identified the forest they're in and the only place there's mould like this is here!" Abby said and tossed a map onto McGee's desk. "We can find them now!" she exclaimed happily.

"Let's go!" McGee said. Cassie Yates followed him along with Ziva into the elevator.

"Call me!" Abby yelled after them.

Ten minutes later they had dogs and people swarming around them and McGee jumped onto the hood of their car, whistling to get everyone's attention.

"Listen up people! We got two Agents, possibly injured who have been missing for fourteen days! We need to find them quick, it's snowing as you all know and there's not a lot of places to find shelter! Report in if you find ANYTHING, maps will be handed out by Agent Johnston on scene! For the dogs, we have two coats belonging to the missing agents which is also in Agent Johnston's care! Let's go people!" McGee said and jumped down, entering the car followed by Cassie and Ziva. They drove to the forrest and got out along with about thirty or fourty others. People gathered into teams and McGee pulled Winnie, an old friend with a good dog to the side and asked her to be on the team. Winnie smiled and nodded. They got maps from Johnston and divided into parts of the woods.

"Alright, let's start searching Silver" Winnie said and smiled as the dog immediatly started sniffing the ground after they had walked to their part of the woods. After ten minutes the radio started going.

_"This is team four, we found an abandoned bunker, seems like the Agents have been spending some time here" _the radio said. McGee picked up.

"You find any indication as to where they were going?" McGee asked.

_"This is team two, our dog has picked up on something"_

"This is team four, no we haven't, out"

"Tell us if you find anything, team one out" McGee said, reattatching the radio at his hip.

"Silver's on to something" Winnie said casually and the team walked behind the dog until they reached a cave.

_"This is team six, we found a burnt out campfire, team one, we have you in our sights" _the radio said. McGee turned around and saw Mike standing and waving at him.

"This is team one, we have found a cave but there is no indication that there is anyone here now" Ziva said into the radio.

_"Roger that team one" _the radio said. They walked over the little stream and searched the cave and found a burnt out fire before they continued. They came to a flat place and then Silver started barking.

"I think he's found them" Winnie said. The team hurried towards the cave entrance and froze at the sight.

Sitting up against hard rock, Gibbs was protectivly holding Tony against his chest, his head lolled to one side, both men's skin was pale and tinged with frost, and the fire was out.

"This is team one.. we found them" McGee said into the radio. He shook his head to clear the shock and walked over to the two men, knelt down and felt for pulses. He felt his heart skip a beat when he found pulses on both men. "They're alive!" he said excidetly.

"This is team one, we found both men alive but we need medical assistance, hypothermia and we found some blood" Cassie Yates said, "team one, out" she said and knelt next to Tony. "Looks like he's been coughing blood" she said. Realization dawned on both of them, "everybody cover mouths and noses" Cassie said and covered her mouth and nose, "think it's a relapse?" Cassie asked and looked at McGee.

"Yeah" was the only thing McGee could think of saying.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: YES! Another chapter! Leave a review!

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	13. Fight : slash version

Gibbs blinked. Blue lights were humming over him and at first he had no clue why the northern lights would be blue instead of green. Then he felt warm, was he sick too? And then it hit him. Tony. He bolted upright only to hear some monitor beep faster and a doctor who jumped back in surprise. 

"Agent Gibbs, please lay back down, you're in the hospital in the Isolation unit just as a precaution, everything is alright, you were hypothermic when we brought you here and.." the doctor's words were reassuring enough, but Gibbs didn't care about that as he lay back down and let the doctor listen to his lungs. Gibbs frowned.

"Brad?" he asked. The doctor stood back up and Gibbs thought he could see a smile in his eyes but because of the mask present on the good doctor's face, he couldn't be sure.

"Yes Agent Gibbs, it's me" Brad said and looked his patient over.

"How's Tony?" Gibbs asked. Brad turned around and looked behind him at something. Gibbs's head turned automaticly in the direction of Brad's line of sight. He bit back a gasp as he took in Tony's appearance. Tony was pale, hair clinging to his forehead, beads of sweat spread on his body, and he was tossing and turning and gasping for air like a fish caught on land. "Will he make it?" Gibbs asked, already getting up into a sitting position.

"The chances are slim to nothing Agent Gibbs" Brad said and sighed, "the worst part is that there's nothing we can do" he continued, "he continues do deteriorate faster and faster, it won't be long, I'm sorry" Brad said. Gibbs got up. "Agent Gibbs, you should stay in bed, I advise you to-"

"Can it, Brad! I need to be with him!" Gibbs growled and pushed the doctor aside, walking straight up to Tony's bed where he grabbed the cold and twitching hand of his thoughts, and leaned over to loom over Tony's own face. "Tony, I need you to listen to me, you have GOT to make it, you hear me? I won't let you die, we've been through enough together and it just can't end here, you get me? Tony come on, just do SOMETHING so I know you can hear me" Gibbs said. There was a gentle squeeze of his hand and he chuckled, "that the best you can do huh? Tony, listen, you got to fight, after everything we went through, you're just going to lay down and die? Well I won't let you, I'll shove oxygen down your throat if I have to!" Gibbs said. Then Tony went limp. "Brad?" Gibbs asked in worry.

"He's only passed out, he actually breathes a little better when he's out because he doesn't cough so much, so-"

"Spare me the details doc" Gibbs said and looked down at Tony. "Will he make it? Is there a possibility he can live a normal life or is his lungs too damaged?" Gibbs asked, not taking his eyes off Tony. 

"It's impossible to tell. He was malnourished and dehydrated as were you, and he's already gone a round in the ring with the plague. It might be a knockout this time, I'm not even sure he'll wake up anymore" Brad sighed.

"He'll wake up" Gibbs said, "he'll wake up" he breathed.

---------00-------

_"Mom" Tony's voice came as a statement. Gibbs looked down at the shivering Agent in his arms. "Mom don't go.. please.." Tony mumbled in hi delirious state._

"Tony, it's okay, you need to wake up" Gibbs said. Tony didn't wake up.

"Don't leave me alone with him! Please!" Tony slurred.

"Tony, it's just a dream, now wake up" Gibbs said.

"Father NO!" Tony screamed, writhing in Gibbs's arms. Gibbs just held him tightly until Tony's eyes shot open. "NO!" he yelled again and tried to bolt out of Gibbs's grip. "Please stop! Please.. please.." Tony sobbed and clawed at Gibbs's arms, pleading without words to get Gibbs's to release his hold on the skinny frame. 

"Tony, it's okay, it's just me, it's just me okay? Nothing else" Gibbs said. Tony stopped his struggle.

"Boss?" Tony asked between sobs.

"It's Gibbs, and yeah" Gibbs said.

"Could you possibly let me go?" Tony asked, voice muffled by Gibbs's arms.

"I dunno, you planning to flail around again?" Gibbs asked.

"No, promise" Tony said. Heat was radiating off him and Gibbs shuddered involuntarily. "You okay?" Tony asked after he sat up. His eyes were red and his hair was standing to every side possible. Tony brought a hand up and wiped away a few straying tears before sniffling and looking at Gibbs again.

"Yeah. Tony, you're burning up" Gibbs said.

"I know" Tony replied, "I think it's just a cold" he continued. "I hope it's just a cold"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AN: Dun dun duuuuuun!!! Will Tony die? Leave a review :D

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	14. I killed him : slash version

Gibbs watched Tony's uneven breathing as a familiar face popped into the isolation chamber and came over.

"Hello Jethro" Ducky said and sat down in a chair nurse Jordan had put there only moments before. Gibbs didn't reply, only sighed and continued watching Tony. The pale face of the younger man had pain etched into it.

"He's getting worse" Gibbs said finally.

"I know" Ducky said, "We are all worried about the two of you... Abigail is the worst of them" Ducky said. "How are you feeling?" he asked. Gibbs turned his head and faced his friend for many years.

"Like crap, Duck, I can't do anything about Tony's health" Gibbs said and rubbed a hand across his face, "I can't believe this is happening, if we'd only got out sooner maybe, just MAYBE he would be okay now, it was me, I couldn't get us out and we thought it was just a cold, if I had stayed awake and kept the fire going, then maybe he would.. be better" Gibbs finished and swallowed the tears threatening to spill.

"Jethro, this would have happened either way. What you did and didn't do could not have slowed or stopped this" Ducky said.

"I knew it was a trap Duck" Gibbs said quietly, "I knowingly dragged Tony along into a trap. I told him as much, you know what he said? He said he was happy it wasn't his mistake this time" Gibbs said, "If I'd just done my job properly, none of this would have happened" he finished.

"You knew it was a trap?" Ducky asked. Gibbs nodded, and this time he couldn't hold back the tears.

"I knew it was a fucking trap, and I dragged Tony into it, I knew.. I knew that the Pelican knew who we were and I still went in there. I thought I could handle it Duck, I really did. And then there were more men. Our communication was cut off and.. and I might as well have killed him Duck" Gibbs said.

"Let's not give up on young Anthony just yet Jethro, he is not dead you know" Ducky smiled and patted Gibbs's arm.

"Right.." Gibbs said and wiped away some tears, "the team?"

"Timothy did a very good job while you two were missing. The only thing was that he sort of became Anthony and we all know Anthony becomes you when you are away, so all in all, he became a mix of you and Anthony" Ducky chuckled, "they are awaiting news from me, I told them I would bring good news, and that you are awake is indeed good news" Ducky said.

"I ho-"

Suddenly, there was a shrill ringing noise. Time slowed down as Gibbs looked over to Tony's bed. The shrill noise was coming from Tony's heartmonitor. 

Flatline.

"I killed him" Gibbs breathed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Now THAT my friends, is one evil cliffy.

Disclaimer: All hail DPB!


	15. I love you : slash version

Gibbs watched in slow motion as the doctor and several nurses crowded Tony's lifeless form. He felt empty, limbs heavy as Ducky's hand rested on his arm. There were medications given, and someone was doing compressions on Tony's chest.

"I told you not to do this to me Tony!" Gibbs pleaded, "I swore you'd make it through this, don't prove me wrong just for the hell of it! Live, Tony! Please!" he asked, begging Tony to take a breath and for his heart to beat. Paddles were ready and pressed to Tony's chest.

"Clear!" Brad said and Tony's body jumped from the bed he was in, which was now laying flat. Someone was pushing oxygen into Tony's body. Brad listened with a stetoschope for a little while. "Nothing! Give me 300 joule!" Brad said. Gibbs sat up on the gurney.

"Tony! If you do this then it's over! Don't you dare leave me now! FIGHT!" Gibbs yelled.

"Clear!" Brad said again and hit Tony with the paddles again. He listened. "Nothing, give me 360, I owe him to try" Brad said and sighed.

"Tony, we've gone through this together and we finish this together! Don't you dare leave me! I love you damnit! Can you hear me Tony, I love you and I need you to fight!" Gibbs pleaded, tears running freely down his face. Brad hit Tony's body again and the thin frame arched and then fell limply back onto the gurney. There was a pause and then the sound of a heartbeat. And another one. And one more. And more. Gibbs held his breath as he heard the ragged breathing start and laughed out of pure adrenaline rush wearing off. He brought up a shaking hand and wiped away a few stray tears and sniffled, watching the expression of Brad's face carefully.

"He's back.. for now" Brad said and put his stetoschope around his neck again. Tony coughed and gargled and Brad and a nurse sat his limp form up, patting his back. "This isn't working, give me the portable suction Jordan" Brad said as Tony continued to struggle. Gibbs held his breath as Brad tilted Tony's head back and opened his mouth, suctioning up what Gibbs saw was blood. When Tony took a breath, Gibbs released his own breath. "We need a twenty four watch, I'll be back with the schedule, thank you nurse Jordan" Brad said and walked over to Gibbs's bed where Gibbs looked up at him. Brad sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, suddenly looking deathly tired. "It was close Agent G-"

"Just Gibbs" Gibbs said.

"Alright Gibbs. He's unconcious and still has blood to cough up so we are suctioning his throat because he's too weak to do it for himself" Brad said and looked at Tony, "I suggest that you stay here, only as a precaution, just in case you know, even though your initial bloodwork came back clean, I want to double and triple check, but it seems Tony is no longer contagius" Brad said and winked at him, removing his mask. Ducky did the same.

"Thank you" Gibbs said, "but how do you know he's not contageous?"

"Your bloodwork" Brad said and smiled as he turned around and walked out of the room. Gibbs lay bak on the bed again.

"Jethro.." Ducky began.

"I meant what I said Duck. I love him" Gibbs said quietly, "And I won't let him die, not now, not ever" Gibbs said.

"Jethro, what I was about to say was that I am very happy for you" Ducky said and smiled fondly at him. Gibbs blinked.

"You are?" he asked.

"Don't be silly Jethro, we've had this talk before, remember?" Ducky asked. There was a soft cough and a gargle before they heard the suction being used. "I told you I hoped you would find someone to love and cheriush for the rest of your life, might even make you a little less bastard and a little more gentle" Ducky smiled now. Gibbs smirked.

"Thanks Duck" Gibbs said finally, "That means a lot to me" he added. Ducky smiled and patted his arm.

"I believe I should go and call your team" Ducky said and got up, "Maybe they can arrange it so that you can stay in the bed next to Anthony?" Ducky asked.

"Maybe" Gibbs smirked as Ducky left.

Ten minutes later Gibbs was seated on a bed on Tony's right side, holding the suction which Brad had taught him how to use. Gibbs was soothing Tony when Tony tossed and turned some on the bed, and he suctioned Tony's throat so Tony could breathe after coughing.

---------------00-------------

_"No please.. please don't.." Tony was mumbling and tossing under the blankets. Gibbs sighed, running a hand through sweaty hair. Tony had become increasingly agitated during the night and was sweating, and when he woke up he was desoriented. "Father please.." Tony mumbled, "I did not..push the lamp" Tony mumbled and started coughing. Gibbs sighed and kept ruffling Tony's hair._

"It's okay Tony" Gibbs said and kept stroking his fingers through Tony's hair. "It's just a bad dream" Gibbs said and sighed. It had become increasingly difficult to get Tony to wake up. The last couple of times Gibbs had tried, Tony had just mumbled something without opening his eyes and gone right back into another dream. It had also proven difficult to get water into Tony. Gibbs had to support Tony's head and rub his throat just to make sure Tony swallowed and didn't choke on the water. "This is some cold you have" Gibbs said to himself, "we'll get out of here Tony, don't you worry" Gibbs said and looked down at Tony "We'll get out of here, promise" Gibbs said. Tony coughed again and Gibbs sighed again. He got up and walked around the small room, looking for some way to escape. As he watched the wall a light came on. The wall was thin as paper and very corroded. He took the crowbar they had and started hacking through the wall.

"Hang on Tony, we'll be out of here in no time!" Gibbs said happily. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I did that. And you liked that. So leave a review :P By the way, I have no medical knowledge what so ever, so please, no 'you should have' about that?

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	16. For him, he'd cry: slash version

Gibbs watched the man he loved. He had let so many emotions go, that he felt like a girl, but somehow, it didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered. This was life and death they were talking about, not some fancy medical show where people went out to drink coffee after pretending to be dead or dying. Tony's uneven breathing was both alarming and soothing. Alarming because it wasn't getting better, and soothing because it eant Tony was still alive.

Gibbs cleared his throat and looked at Tony. For him, he'd cry, for him, he'd die. Noone else had ever stirred up his emotions as Tony already had. Maybe it was because he was without coffee, food or water, or maybe it was something else, but he had wept like a babygirl for Tony, and he would weep again if it came to that. Gibbs felt exhausted suddenly, Ducky had watched him cry, Brad had wathed him cry, but Tony hadn't. And for that, Gibbs breathed easy. He didn't want Tony to see him so vulnerable, didn't want Tony to be alarmed.

The fact that he seemed like a girl also bothered him. He had always been the strong one, always been the one everyone thought of as a hard ass marine, and then there was this side, the side noone saw, the side he didn't let show for anyone. Anyone except Ducky. And now, Tony would see it. Maybe.

Gibbs sighed and lay down on his bed again. He needed to do SOMETHING that would make him feel less of a girl. He hated that feeling. It made him think of Shannon, whom he loved, and would always love. And Kelly. He would weep for Kelly every now and then, and if that made him a girl, so be it. He sighed. Rarely had he felt so disoriented within himself that he didn't know what to do. His stomach growled. Coffee.

Gibbs got up and cast one last glance at Tony and then left the isolation unit, nodding to the nurse who smiled back before he left the room all together. He walked straight into Ducky.

"Duck?" Gibbs asked, "didn't see you there" he continued, "nothing new, he's still out of it"

"Indeed, I just spoke with Brad and he told me there wasn't any change. How are you feeling?" Ducky asked as he and Gibbs walked to the elevator.

"About the same I guess. I'm fine Duck, just worried. All this touhy feely crap's got me wound tighter than.. i don't know" Gibbs sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "This isn't me Duck, I'm not supposed to cry and behave like I did in there"

"It's no surprise Jethro, really, every year I have watched you closing off just a little bit at the time, there's no wonder that all those emotions had to come out sometime. And you were malnourished and dehydrated. I think that probably did not help either" Ducky said, "It's perfectly reasonable when you think about it Jethro, and do not worry, I will not be telling Anthony about this conversation" Ducky finished with a look in Gibbs's direction. Gibbs smirked as he looked at the elevator door.

"Thanks Duck" Gibbs sighed, "come on come on, I need coffee" Gibbs sighed.

"You really ARE addicted are you not?" Ducky asked with a chuckled.

"Yeah. Guess so" Gibbs said as the elevator doors opened. There was a squeel and a black mass engulfed him, making him take a step back in surprise.

"I knew it! You had to be okay bossman.. oh.. sorry" Abby said and stepped back.

"Hey Abs" Gibbs greeted, "McGee, Ziva, Yates" Gibbs greeted them one at the time. "I need you to move so i can get my coffee" Gibbs growled.

"Bossman's back!" Abby grinned madly and put her hands in the air, once again throwing herself at Gibbs who this time was prepared for the assault. He hugged her back briefly.

"Abs.. let go" Gibbs said gently and Abby let him go reluctantly.

"How's DiNozzo?" Cassie asked. Gibbs sighed.

"Coffee first" he growled.

"I'll fill you in" Ducky smiled at the others as Gibbs walked into the elevator and left the others there.

It was good to be back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I needed to make Gibbs more like himself (as someone pointed out) so I made this cute little filler :)

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	17. Waking up : slash version

It was two AM when Gibbs noticed Tony was breathing better. He rang for the nurse and asked her as well. She smiled and said she'd get the doctor who came ten minutes later. It was still Brad.

"I think his breathing's improved" Gibbs said hopefully. Brad listened for a long while and then stood back up.

"I think you're right Gibbs, he does seem better, fever's down some and his breathing's improved, but he's not out of the woods yet" Brad said and rubbed the back of his head, "he's got a long way to go" he continued, "How about you, feeling anything, sick, better?" Brad asked.

"I feel better now that Tony feels better" Gibbs replied. There was a soft moan from under his fingers and both Brad and Gibbs's head turned in the general direction of it. Tony's eyes were open at slits.

"Hi" Gibbs said, "decided to join the land of the living?" Gibbs asked.

"You okay?" Tony croaked which immediatly turned into a major coughing fit. Gibbs and Brad helped Tony sit up and patted his back. One satisfied Tony could breathe again, they lay him back down. 

"I'm fine, thanks" Gibbs smirked and grabbed Tony's hand.

"I know this is going to be hard Tony, but try not to talk" Brad smirked, "Your lungs are weak because of all the coughing and the plague, but you're both safe and we'll have you back on your feet in no time" Brad smiled and patted Tony's arm before he turned to Gibbs again, "I'll give you a few moments before we need to run some tests" Brad said and left.

Gibbs squeezed Tony's hand and ran a hand through Tony's hair.

"I thought I lost you" Gibbs said. Tony was about to say something but Gibbs shook his head. "Don't speak Tony, you'll only end up coughing up a lung. I meant what I said, and I meant what I did. When I kissed you and what I said to you, it's all true. I love you Anthony Michael DiNozzo, and I need you to fight this so we can bicker over the smallest of things" Gibbs said. " Get better, please?" Gibbs asked.

Tony nodded and Gibbs watched as Brad took the blood he needed and disappeared as the younger man's breath evened out as much as possible and he fell asleep. Gibbs lowered his head on the bed and closed his eyes. He could rest now.

--------------00--------------

_Finally the hole was big enough. Gibbs sat back, heaving for air and flung the crowbar to a corner with a bang. Gibbs poked his head out and went through the hole, coming back in with a manic grin before going over to Tony. _

"Tony, wake up, we're free" Gibbs said and grinned. Nothing. he shook the younger man's shoulder. Still nothing. Gibbs felt Tony's forehead and felt adrenaline rush over him. Tony was burning up. "Tony come on, quit laying down on the job" Gibbs growled, suddenly angry at the younger man for not waking up. Then he felt fear for the younger man who didn't respond at all to anything Gibbs tried. Finally, Gibbs got up and pulled Tony into a standing position. Tony was leaning heavily on Gibbs and Gibbs grabbed the belt and pulled Tony forwards. It worked, and Tony took a stumbling step. Gibbs let out a triumphant laughter and pulled Tony over to the hole where he sat him down.

He locked his hands and arms around Tony's chest and pulled the nearly unconcious man through the hole. He shivered in the cool air outside and looked around the area. Nothing but trees and more trees. He pulled Tony up and Tony's head lolled back. Gibbs tilted it forwards again and grabbed the belt before starting forwards.

They hadn't walked far until they stumbled. Tony coughed. 

_Blood._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: YES! Another chapter done! I think this was a good chapter :) Leave a review :D

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	18. The end : slash version

Gibbs wheeled Tony into their livingroom and stopped at the right side of the sofa. Silently, he helped Tony over on the sofa and sat down next to him, lowering Tony down so Tony was using Gibbs's lap for a pillow. Gibbs ran a hand through Tony's hair. Tony still had dark smudges under his eyes, which were sunken and he was still too thin by Gibbs's standards, but he was alive. Gibbs smirked as the younger man talked about things that were new to Gibbs, and some things he remembered. It wasn't bad just sitting here with Tony in his lap.

"What're you thinking about?" Tony asked, ripping Gibbs out of his own thoughts. Gibbs smirked and ruffled Tony's hair.

"How lucky I am to have you here" Gibbs said.

"Yeah, you're a pretty lucky guy" Tony said and stretched, coughing. Gibbs pushed him into a sitting position and patted his back. When he was satisified Tony was good for a while, he lowered him back down. "At least I'm not coughing blood anymore" Tony smiled. 

"That's a start" Gibbs agreed, chuckling. "What am I going to do with you huh?" Gibbs asked. It was a rethorical question, but of course, Tony had to answer it.

"Lock me in the bedroom?" Tony asked hopefully. Gibbs chuckled and headslapped the younger man. "Aww shucks.. noone ever locks me in the bedroom" Tony sighed and pretended to pout. Gibbs looked down at Tony and kissed him. Tony broke off and started to cough. Gibbs sighed, pushed Tony into a sitting position and patted his back. Then he lowered Tony back down again. "I really hate coughing, makes my chest hurt" Tony said. They were quiet for a while. "Did they ever catch the Pelican?" Tony asked finally.

"No, they didn't" Gibbs replied.

"So he's still out there then.. that sucks" Tony said.

"Indeed it does" Gibbs replied and smirked. "So.. what do you want to do now?"

"Oh, I can think of several things to do right now" Tony said and wiggled his eyebrows suggestivly. Gibbs chuckled and looked up into the ceiling before looking down at Tony. "I was lucky, Jet" Tony said, "surviving the plague once, can be done, surviving it twice just beats the hell out of all odds imaginable" Tony said quietly. Gibbs continued stroking his hand through Tony's hair.

"I know" Gibbs said. "I know"

"Guess we're going to have trouble with the Pelican if we find him again then" Tony sighed.

"Guess so" Gibbs said and smirked down at Tony before bending over to kiss him once again. "Want to take this upstairs?" Gibbs asked as he sat back up.

"I'm not supposed to do anything to strain myself" Tony sighed. 

"I'll do all the work" Gibbs said and raised both eyebrows with a smile.

"You are truly the most persuasive man I've ever met" Tony chuckled and coughed, before he looked up at Gibbs. "I love you"

"I love you too Tony" Gibbs replied.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: And that's the end of this story.. hope you liked it :) I'm already planning to do a fic with this one as a background, so I hope you'll like it as much as you liked this one :) Also, there will be more chapters posted, in a while. I know this is seriously late, but hey, better late than never, right?

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	19. Coughing blood: Non slash version

_"Six days" Tony said. _

"Hmm?" Gibbs asked from his position at the window.

"We've been here six days" Tony said, "and I'm still hungry" 

_  
"We're both hungry" Gibbs said and looked at Tony. The younger man seemed tired, there were dark rings under his eyes, and he was shivering. "You should get under the blankets" _

"I feel warm" Tony said. Gibbs frowned and walked over to Tony, placing a hand on Tony's forehead.

"You have a fever" Gibbs said.

"It's probably just a cold" Tony said.

"And with your lungs and this enviroment, that equals pneumonia" Gibbs sighed.

"Unless it's the plague again" Tony chuckled.

"Don't joke about that" Gibbs said.

"Relax Gibbs, it's just a cold" Tony replied. 

--------------------00-------------------

"Just a cold huh?" Gibbs muttered to himself and threw another stick onto the fire. It was still snowing, but at least it was daylight. He shook Tony's shoulder and was rewarded with a grunt. "Tony wake up, we need to get going" Gibbs said. Tony opened his eyes and looked at him, obviously confused.

"Go? Where?" Tony asked. Gibbs was about to reply when he realized he had no Idea where they should go.

"I heard a carhorn last night, I think it's in this direction" Gibbs said and pointed behind himself.

"Then why did we stop?" Tony asked.

"Because neither of us was in any shape to continue" Gibbs sighed.

"Right" Tony said, "help me up?" he asked. Gibbs pushed Tony into a sitting position and Tony cleared his throat. "It's cold" Tony said, "Are you sure we shouldn't wait here?"

"I'm not sure, but I think we should continue" Gibbs said and got up, stretching stiff limbs before he helped Tony up. Tony swayed and looked about ready to pass out, so Gibbs flung Tony's arm around his neck again. He pushed snow over the fire and looked at Tony. "Ready?"

"Ready" Tony replied. The stepped out into the cold and took small steps down the little slope downhill from the cave they'd spent the night in before they came out into a big flat landscape with lots of trees. Tony coughed and gagged, blood showing in the snow under him. "I hate this" Tony panted after he was done coughing.

"I know you do" Gibbs said and looked down. He cursed inwardly at the blood coloured snow and helped Tony stand up straight again.

"I don't think we're gonna get very far today" Tony said.

"I know" Gibbs said.

"If you left me in that cave, you could go for help and-"

"Shut up DiNozzo, not leaving you behind" Gibbs said.

"It's Tony, and I get it, you're a macho man, 'I won't leave a man behind' man, but this is life, Gibbs, either way, I die" Tony said and looked at Gibbs, "you can't stop my lungs from spilling blood any more than I can run right now" Tony said. Gibbs glared at him.

"I won't leave you behind" Gibbs said, "I did that once, and that was enough" he finished.

"Right.. should we maybe.. I dunno, carry on then?" Tony asked. Gibbs nodded and they started the way forwards again.

----------------------00--------------------

_"When I was at the military academy, some guy liked pushing me under water" Tony said. Gibbs blinked and listened, "He used to hold me under water until the bubbles stopped coming and I thought I was dead, like when your vision fades and everything goes blanc, the moment you think 'this is it, I'm not getting out of this one'. And then he'd let me up. This one time, that didn't happen. I drowned, I actually died, but this kid, he got a reprimand, and a slap on the wrist, and continued, noone cared" Tony said, "So you're not the only pushover" Tony finished. _

_"Why didn't you tell your parents?" Gibbs asked. _

"Mom died when I was ten, I ran away from home when I was sixteen" Tony said.

"Right" Gibbs said. 

_"How about you, ever die?" Tony asked. _

"Twice" Gibbs replied, "I was shot and I almost bled out, my heart stopped twice on the table" Gibbs said.

"Huh. Same thing in Baltimore, but you know that story" Tony said. Gibbs remembered back to the case they'd been put on together. Tony had been shot three times and his heart had stopped twice on the table. They had a lot in common. 

-----------------00-----------------

"I need.. a break" Tony wheezed. Gibbs sat him down on the ground and crouched down in front of his panting Senior Field Agent as Tony started to cough violently. Gibbs leaned him forward and patted his back. "Thanks" Tony said when he was done, "guess time's running out"

"Don't say that, everything'll be alright" Gibbs said. They were quiet for a while.

"I miss Kate" Tony said suddenly. Gibbs turned his head and looked at him raising both eyebrows. "I miss Kate a lot. She was the only one who ever understood why I do the things I do. " Tony finished.

"What about your girlfriends?" Gibbs asked.

"They're just that, friends" Tony said.

"Nothing wrong with being caught in old patterns Tony" Gibbs said and smirked.

"Kate told me we were never going to happen, and I guess she was right" Tony said.

"She knew?" Gibbs asked. Tony nodded.

"She did, she was the only woman I'll ever love like that" Tony said.

"Why are you telling me all this?" Gibbs asked.

"Because I may not be able to later" Tony replied, "shall we get going again?" he asked. Gibbs looked around the area again.

"We should" he said.

"Then you got to help me up, I don't think I can get up by myself" Tony said honestly. Gibbs got up and pulled Tony into a standing position. Tony almost fell, if it wasn't for Gibbs pulling him into a tight hug just before he almost toppled over. "Uhm.. Gibbs.. Not that this isn't nice but, you're my boss and all" Tony said. Gibbs chuckled.

"I don't get scared easily either Tony" Gibbs said and swirled Tony around, flinging Tony's arm around his shoulder. "Let's get going" Gibbs said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: YES! Leave a review! I'm sorry for all the non slash lovers, but I believe these two belongs together.

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	20. Sharing: Non slash version

_"How are you feeling?" Gibbs asked him. Tony looked at Gibbs and sighed, placing his forehead against the cool wall. _

"Warm" Tony said, "I'm probably gonna start coughing soon" 

_"Probably" Gibbs said, "So Tony" Gibbs started. _

"Yeah? This isn't going to be about my family, is it?" Tony asked as he looked sideways at Gibbs.

"No" Gibbs chuckled, "why'd you join NCIS?" he asked. Tony put his head against the wall again and looked out the window at the two cups filling with water.

"You" Tony said, "I joined because of you"

"Me? Why?" Gibbs asked.

"Gut feeling. You did things your way, didn't take no for an answer, and seemed like a fair man. And you're still like that" Tony continued, "You don't take crap and I learn new things every day" 

_"Yeah?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow. _

"Yeah, now, my turn, why'd you hire me?" Tony asked as he turned around, crossing his arms over his chest. Gibbs rubbed a hand over his face.

"You had balls, and you stood up to your partner when he couldn't have cared less about what happened during the case. Plus, I felt bad for getting you fired" Gibbs finished. Tony came over with a cup of water. "Thanks" Gibbs said as Tony handed it to him.

"I think it's going to begin snowing soon" Tony said.

"Looks like it" Gibbs said and leaned his head back so it met the wall, "we've been in here seven days now"

"I know" Tony replied and sat down next to Gibbs while they took small sips of their water, "Problem is the two of us got stuck together, and now Ziva, McGee, Abby and Ducky are looking all over the place. We have GOT to get out of here" Tony said.

"I know" Gibbs replied. 

--------------------00-----------------

Gibbs opened his eyes and blinked. Tony was sitting with his back against a tree trunk, head resting on his chest, breath coming in small puffs. Gibbs stretched his aching back and stood up. He surveyed the area around them when he saw it. Another cave. He smirked and shook Tony's shoulder. Tony fell limply to the side, eyes open at slits. Gibbs's heart sank as he knelt next to Tony and felt for the pulse. It was weak and rapid.

"God damn it Tony! We didn't come this far just so you could die on me! Now come on!" Gibbs growled and got up. With strength he didn't know he had, he flung Tony over his shoulder and started walking, one step at the time up to the cave. Once inside, he carefully lay Tony down and checked the pulse again. Tony coughed and gargled, Gibbs grabbed him, pulled him into a sitting position and patted Tony's back a little harder than before. Once he was satisfied Tony could breathe again, he placed him back down. "God damn you Tony!" Gibbs growled and sat down, he placed his head in his hands and sobbed. "God damn you for doing this to me!" he sobbed. But Tony was still laying completely still on the ground, oblivious to Gibbs's dispair.

Gibbs stopped sobbing, realizing that crying wasn't doing neither himself or Tony any good. He dried his tears and grabbed Tony, pulling him close to his chest so Tony was seated between his legs.

"We're going to make it Tony, that's a promise" Gibbs mumbled into Tony's ear, "we're BOTH going to make it, you understand me?" Gibbs asked. He got no reply and sighed, "You got to wake up so we can argue some more about your sugarlevel and my coffeelevel, you get me in there?" Gibbs asked, intending to make small talk so he didn't panic because of the still form in his arms.

"I got it.." Tony whispered.

"You're awake" Gibbs smirked.

"So are you" Tony whispered, "I don't feel so good" he mumbled as his head dipped forwards. Gibbs gently tapped Tony's head with two fingers.

"Don't fall asleep on me yet, I need you to stay awake so I can get some firewood, can you do that Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah.. yeah I can do that" Tony mumbled. Gibbs got up and left Tony to his own thoughts.

---------------00-------------

_"My family wasn't all sunshine and happiness" Gibbs started. Tony blinked and tore his gaze from the window to look at Gibbs. His hair was ruffled, clothes dirty and rumpled, and he actually looked younger than usual. Gibbs was looking into the floor while he talked. "We had our moments of happiness, my dad was spending a lot of time on the ocean. He ruled the family with a firm hand, so to speak" Gibbs admitted. Tony was a little baffled now. Gibbs never shared anything about himself, and here they were, Tony listening to Gibbs talk about his family. "He died when I was thirteen. My dad that is, he taught me about building and sailing boats" Gibbs finished, "how about you, your father ever teach you anything?" Gibbs asked. _

"Yeah" Tony chuckled and looked out the window, "Don't touch his car" Tony said. 

-------------00------------

"Tony" Gibbs said. Tony blinked and looked into Gibbs's concerned face. "You were a million miles away, listen, we're not going to get far today, so I figured we stay here and rest, what do you think?" Gibbs asked.

" 's good" Tony mumbled. He was so tired and confused by now he didn't really care what they did.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I was planning to save them this chapter, but it just so happens I wanted more time in the woods for them, and of course, we need to see how Ziva, McGee, Abby and Ducky are doing as well, don't we?

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	21. Not a happy kid: Non slash version

"It's colder" Tony noted.

"Yeah" Gibbs replied and held Tony just a little bit closer, "how're you feeling?" Gibbs asked.

"About the same" Tony sighed, "My chest hurts" he muttered. Gibbs looked around the cave and threw another stick on the fire he'd made. They said nothing for a while. "I feel like crap" Tony said.

"Bet you do" Gibbs said, "So, when did you tell Kate how much you liked her and how did she respond?" Gibbs asked.

"That is SO not a conversation I wanna have with my boss" Tony said, "I thought I was gonna die, okay? So I told you, but now.. now I don't wanna talk about it" Tony said and started coughing again. Gibbs leaned him forward and patted his back. "Thanks" Tony managed after he was done trying to catch his breath. They were quiet again. "Fine, fine, I told her after I got stuck in the sewer and she turned me down. Actually slapped me" Tony mumbled.

"Yeah? Why?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know" Tony sighed.

"Ever kissed her?" Gibbs asked.

"This is getting awfully personal boss" Tony said.

"It's Gibbs" Gibbs replied.

"And that's suppose to make things better?" Tony snorted, "I mean, now I have to die, or else I'm going to hear it for the rest of my life a-" he was cut off by a headslap. "What'd you do that for? Ouch though" Tony said and rubbed the back of his head.

"I don't tease people for liking their coworkers, Tony" Gibbs said "I slap them for having a death wish and tease them for being stupid and wreckless, you're neither, and you better not have a deathwish or I'll kill you myself" Gibbs said. Tony snickered.

"I don't have a deathwish. So.. while we're stuck here, have any interesting stories to tell?" Tony asked, "I get bored easily, remember?" Tony asked.

"I don't have any interesting stories, but I bet you do. Tell me more about your family" Gibbs said.

"Again with the family huh? Alright, what do you want to know?" Tony asked.

"That easy?" Gibbs smirked, "Alright, what was your mother like?" Gibbs asked. Tony groaned.

"You HAD to ask that question didn't you.. fine, she was okay I guess" Tony said.

"Okay? Just okay?" Gibbs asked with a chuckle.

"Well I don't know what to say, she looked beautiful, you'd have liked her, red hair with curls, green eyes, a petite woman with a sense of style, but she liked Vodka and money, and not me. I think my father destroyed her and one day she got up and hung herself" Tony said. Gibbs swallowed.

"Hung herself?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah.. and I really don't wanna talk about it, so can we skip to the next question, I'm sure there is one" Tony said.

"Right" Gibbs said and hugged Tony just a little bit closer. "How come you don't talk about your family much?" Gibbs asked.

"Because there's nothing to tell. I used a lot of time becoming who I am today, and it'll tear everything apart if people get to hear I was..." Tony let his voice trail off, "I wasn't a happy kid Gibbs. I used to trip alot, according to my father, hurt myself in the most mysterious ways possible"

"He hit you?" Gibbs asked, blood boiling.

"Yeah. A lot, especially when my mother died" Tony said quietly.

"How come you never told anyone?" Gibbs asked.

"Who could I tell? My father's rich, noone would believe me" Tony sighed. He tilted his head back and looked into Gibbs's eyes, "Guess I'm pretty messed up huh?" Tony asked.

And then Gibbs gave him a hug.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: YES! He did it! He gave him a hug!!!! Yay! Leave a review!

Disclaimer: All will hail DPB or I will get sued!


	22. The making it part: Non slash version

When Gibbs let go it was because Tony had to cough. Gibbs pushed Tony into a sitting position and patted his back while he threw another stick onto the fire. When Tony was done coughing, Gibbs pulled him back to rest against him.

"I'm confused" Tony said.

"I bet" Gibbs chuckled and pulled Tony closer, hugging him from behind. "You're not alone in this world Tony, everybody needs a friend" Gibbs said.

"But how did you know I wanted to be YOUR friend?" Tony asked.

"I didn't, but I do now" Gibbs said.

"Well if you'd given an indication that you wanted a friend I'd have been there for you" Tony said. Gibbs chuckled.

"I don't go around yelling that I need a friend in my life Tony, it's bad for my reputation, not everyone is as understanding as I am" Gibbs said.

"I'll say" Tony chimed in. "So.. nice little predicament we got ourselves into?" Tony asked. Gibbs laughed out loud at that. "Maybe next time we can pick a nice restaurant somewhere in no man's land and get drunk off our asses?"

"I'd like that" Gibbs said. Heat was radiating from Tony once again, meaning the fever had spiked."Your fever's spiked" he said casually.

"I know.. Gibbs, what if I don't make it this time? I'm serious, what if I can't.. what if I die? Right now, that would be crap" Tony said honestly, "finally found someone who thinks of little ol' me and thinks friend, and then I drop dead, and you shouldn't have stayed here with me because now you've probably gone and gotten yourself infected with the plague and-" he was cut off by a headslap, "and you really need to stop hitting me soon, or find somewhere else to hit, because my hairs gonna fall off if you continue" Tony sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"I can start slapping your forehead instead" Gibbs said and chuckled. Tony laughed, which soon turned into one of the biggest coughingfits yet and Tony cursed after he was done.

"More blood" Tony whispered hoarsly, "time's running out" he wheezed as Gibbs hugged him closely again.

"We'll figure something out Tony" Gibbs said.

------------00----------

_"The case was simple boss, how come we got stuck here?" Tony asked. Gibbs sighed and rubbed a hand across his face. He remembered back whilst he told Tony why they got stuck where they were right now._

_"Ah, Mr Johnsen, Mr Goldberg" a man said and reached out a hand. Neither Gibbs nor Tony took his hand and he took it back. Gibbs knew this man as the Pelican, and he knew that the Pelican knew who he really was, meaning this was a trap. But he was sure he could handle it. No problem at all. The meetingplace was a storageroom in the middle of nowhere, and Gibbs and Tony had been stripped of everything that remotely looked like a communication device before they were thrown into a car. Suddenly, more men came out from the shaodws, and right then and there, Gibbs knew he'd made a mistake. They weren't getting away from this one unscatched. "As you know, Gibbs, DiNozzo, I have my ways of getting to know things, I have my contacts and I have my money, so it wasn't hard to find out who you were. And Gibbs, I thought you were smart, you have underestimated me" the Pelican said and laughed, "Alfonse, go get them, tie them up and place them in here" the pelican finished before he went out the door followed by three bodyguards. _

Alfonse advanced on them and Tony threw himself at him, kicking and growling. Gibbs launched himself at the other man, hitting whatever he could. Then he heard a yelp of pain and was distracted enough to be slammed into the floor with a grunt. He watched as Tony's limp and bleeding form was dragged to a corner before a boot hit him just right and everything blacked out. 

_"A HA! Not my fault this time!" Tony said triumphantly with his hands in the air. Gibbs looked at him with both eyebrows raised and Tony stopped his victory dance. "Everyone always blames me for everything, it would be nice for everyone to know you make mistakes just like I do" _

"You've made more than one?" Gibbs asked, "on my team?"

"No, just one on your team, and that was drinking that knockout juice in that bar, place I woke up in kinnda reminds me of this place" Tony said.

"Yeah" Gibbs sighed, "I screwed up Tony, I'm sorry" Gibbs finished.

"Are you sick too?" Tony asked suddenly and placed a hand to Gibbs's forehead, "you feel a little warm, maybe you're coming down with whatever I have" he continued. Gibbs swatted the hand away.

"I'm serious Tony, you would never be in here if it wasn't for me a-"

"Boss, Gibbs, seriously. It was an honest mistake, I'm just glad we're both okay" Tony said.

"That guy scratched you on the neck" Gibbs said. Tony rubbed the place where the scabs were now.

"Better not leave scars" Tony said, "It was eight days ago" 

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

AN: Leave a review for the nice girl writing :P

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	23. Finding the clues: Non slash version

"Thirteen days" McGee said, he was sitting in Abby's lab. Abby turned around and looked at him, as did Ziva, "they've been missing thirteen days, if they're locked in somewhere and the cold gets to them.." he let his voice trail off. Abby punched him in the arm.

"Timothy McGee! If you ever say something like that again I will kill you! And don't think I can't do it, I can even make you disappear without a trace!" Abby warned pointing a finger on McGee's nose. McGee's eyes were fixed on the finger and he was pressing into the chair. "Now" Abby said and turned back to her computer, "my baby sayd we've done these areas" she said and pulled up a huge map on the plasmascreen, "so my guess is that they're not in a city. I think we should search in the woods" she finished.

"I agree" Ziva said.

"Gibbs is a Marine, and Tony's a big boy, they can take care of eachother" Abby said.

"Poor Tony" McGee said, "stuck for thirteen days with Gibbs with no coffee" he finished.

"Poor Gibbs, stuck with Tony with no sugar for thirteen days" Ziva said with a snort, "I swear that man eats more sugar than a pleasant woman" she finished. Abby and McGee looked at her and she made a movement as if to show a big belly.

"I think you mean pregnant" McGee said.

"Right, pregnant" Ziva said and smiled, "And we should talk to Doctor Mallard, he might have a clue where they are"

"Might being the word of the hour my dear" Ducky said. He came walking in with a smile on his face, "how are we doing in finding our lost boys?"

"Not good Duckman, we're trying though" Abby said, "and I think they're in the woods

"There was another body today, I believe he was related to this case, there was skin under his fingernails, and some dirt and pine needles and small rocks I need you to analyze this Abigail" Ducky said and gave Abby five specimen jars, "I believe the skin is either Anthony's or Jethro's, this body had marks telling me that whoever met this man put up a fight"

"Maybe they killed him" Abby said, "I hope so" she added as an afterthought.

"Abigail! Such language does not suit a young woman, although there was a fiesty woman in Algerie I met once, she wa-"

"Doctor Mallard, may I see the body?" Ziva asked.

"Of course my dear" Ducky smiled and walked out with Ziva, continuing his story. Abby tested the skin under the fingernails and did the rest of the tests

"Twelve hours and we'll know if it's Tony's or Gibbs's or some random guy's skin" Abby said and sighed, "you think they're allright?" she asked and looked at McGee.

"I don't know" McGee said.

"What does your gut tell you?" Abby asked.

"I don't know" McGee whispered.

-------------00-----------

_"Are you sure we shouldn't put a tracker in you Tony?" Abby asked. "I can place it just under your skin here" she continued and placed a finger on Tony's arm. Tony chuckled. _

"We'll be fine Abby, this is Gibbs we're talking about, he's got a plan for everything" Tony said. "he'll know what to do" 

_  
"You trust him so much, why is that?" Abby asked. _

"Same reason you trust him" Tony said.

"Touché" Abby said and smiled.

"DiNozzo, whenever you're ready" Gibbs growled.

"Right, wish me luck Abby" Tony smiled.

"Good luck" she said and flung herself around his neck, "and be careful" she added as Tony jogged after Gibbs to the elevator.

"Always" she heard him say. 

-----------00----------

"You said it yourself, Gibbs is a marine and Tony's a big guy.. they'll be fine" McGee said finally.

"And if they're not, I'll punch them" Abby said. "Especially Tony"

"Why Tony?" McGee asked.

"Because he said they would be okay" Abby said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Yeees? Leave a review:D It makes me very happy :D

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	24. Kate: Non slash version

Gibbs threw another stick onto the fire and sighed. Tony was sleeping, mumbling incoherently about things Gibbs didn't remember. Then Tony's hand suddenly flew up to his face and he started clawing at it.

"Take it off! NO! NO!" Tony yelled as tears sprung from his eyes. Gibbs's instinct told him to grab the flailing limbs that were Tony's hands, and so he did.

"Easy Tony, nothing wrong, nothing wrong, everything's okay" Gibbs said. That was a right out lie. Tony was sick, they were in a cave outside in the cold, and it was still snowing. And they had been missing fourteen days now. Chances were the director had given the team something else to do and that they were being mourned.

"Kate" the name was barely audible, and Gibbs's heart sank. "Kate please.. wake up.." Tony breathed and half sobbed. Gibbs swallowed hard. He hadn't really given Kate much thought lately. And he definetly had NOT thought about how Tony felt about all of this. Gibbs had gotten his revenge with Ari dead, but Tony, Tony had gotten splattered with blood and brains from Kate, and had never talked about it. Gibbs was pretty sure Tony had gone through the standard meeting with the departement shrink, but if he knew Tony, Tony had just said what the shrink wanted to hear.

"Tony, wake up" Gibbs said. Nothing. He shook Tony's shoulder a little and was rewarded with a grunt and then Tony started coughing again. Gibbs pushed Tony into a sitting position and patted his back.

"Thanks" Tony rasped, he seemed to have a harder time breathing now, and that had Gibbs worried. Tony definetly needed oxygen, and clean oxygen, fast. 

"You were having a nightmare" Gibbs said as he pulled Tony closer to him. The cold was getting to Gibbs, seeping in through his rumpled and dirty clothing and settling in his skin.

"I know" Tony replied with a huff and a small cough. "I thought I was done with those dreams" he added as an afterthought.

"You never get done with those dreams Tony, take my word for it. When Shannon and Kelly died, I had them frequently, imagining them dying, thinking about what could have been, and I refused to move on for a good portion of my life. I kept dreaming about how I thought they died. Ad I bet you're dreaming about how she died" Gibbs said.

"Yeah, well.. I keep seeing her fall, and saying 'waow, I thought I'd die befo' and then just that expression in her eyes. It's all there, blood, brains, everything." Tony said.

"You asked her to wake up" Gibbs said, "you didn't do that at the scene" he added. 

"I know" Tony said and cleared his throat, swallowing, "but in my dreams, I kneel down next to her and.. shake her, begging her to wake up, and before that, I try to wipe off the blood and brains, but it won't come off" Tony said quietly. Gibbs sighed and ruffled Tony's hair. "Thank you" Tony said and coughed a little "It feels good to know that you're here" he said and immediatly started coughing again. Gibbs pushed him into the same sitting position he had used until now, and patted Tony's back. But the coughing didn't subside and Gibbs hit a little harder. Tony drew in a shaky breath, finally, and Gibbs pulled him back into his embrace. "Hurts"

"I know" Gibbs said into Tony's ear, "you just go to sleep, and I'll watch the fire" Gibbs said. He knew Tony had little time left now.

"I don't want to sleep" Tony said, "I'm afraid I won't wake up" he whispered.

"I'll be right here and I'll be making sure you wake up again, now go to sleep" Gibbs said.

"Thank you, friend" Tony mumbled.

"You're welcome Tony" Gibbs said and smirked. He waited until Tony's breath evened out and sighed as the fire became smaller and smaller. Then he closed his eyes.

-------------00------------

_"I don't feel so good boss" Tony whispered through clattering teeth. Gibbs tucked the blankets closer around the shivering form._

"It's Gibbs, and I know, don't worry, I'll have us out of here in no time" Gibbs smirked, trying to be reassuring. Tony chuckled.

"We've been trying to get out of here for nine days boss, I don't think you can magically open the door now" Tony said and coughed, "see, there I go, coughing" Tony said. Gibbs chuckled and looked up into the roof. "I made you laugh!" Tony exclaimed happily. 

"You always make me laugh Tony, it's just not always appropriate to laugh out loud" Gibbs said, "you're a funny guy"

"Thank you, I think" Tony said and cleared his throat, "It's freezing"

"I know, it's getting colder" Gibbs said and moved closer to Tony, laying an arm around him and sharing his bodyheat. "You're warm" Gibbs said.

"And you're warm too" Tony noticed, "you sure you're not coming down with whatever I have?"

"I'm sure Tony" Gibbs chuckled. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Yeeees, come ooon, leave a review :D I just wanna say thank you for all the reviews, it's been a pleasure to update as soon as I've written the chapters and it feels great to wake up to so many reviews :) Thank you :) Love, your humble writer .

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	25. Alive: Non slash version

"I got it! It's Tony's! It's Tony's! Tony Tony Toonyyy Tony Tony Tooony's yes yes yes yes! And I've identified the forest they're in and the only place there's mould like this is here!" Abby said and tossed a map onto McGee's desk. "We can find them now!" she exclaimed happily.

"Let's go!" McGee said. Cassie Yates followed him along with Ziva into the elevator.

"Call me!" Abby yelled after them.

Ten minutes later they had dogs and people swarming around them and McGee jumped onto the hood of their car, whistling to get everyone's attention.

"Listen up people! We got two Agents, possibly injured who have been missing for fourteen days! We need to find them quick, it's snowing as you all know and there's not a lot of places to find shelter! Report in if you find ANYTHING, maps will be handed out by Agent Johnston on scene! For the dogs, we have two coats belonging to the missing agents which is also in Agent Johnston's care! Let's go people!" McGee said and jumped down, entering the car followed by Cassie and Ziva. They drove to the forrest and got out along with about thirty or fourty others. People gathered into teams and McGee pulled Winnie, an old friend with a good dog to the side and asked her to be on the team. Winnie smiled and nodded. They got maps from Johnston and divided into parts of the woods.

"Alright, let's start searching Silver" Winnie said and smiled as the dog immediatly started sniffing the ground after they had walked to their part of the woods. After ten minutes the radio started going.

_"This is team four, we found an abandoned bunker, seems like the Agents have been spending some time here" _the radio said. McGee picked up.

"You find any indication as to where they were going?" McGee asked.

_"This is team two, our dog has picked up on something" _

"This is team four, no we haven't, out" 

"Tell us if you find anything, team one out" McGee said, reattatching the radio at his hip.

"Silver's on to something" Winnie said casually and the team walked behind the dog until they reached a cave.

_"This is team six, we found a burnt out campfire, team one, we have you in our sights" _the radio said. McGee turned around and saw Mike standing and waving at him.

"This is team one, we have found a cave but there is no indication that there is anyone here now" Ziva said into the radio.

_"Roger that team one" _the radio said. They walked over the little stream and searched the cave and found a burnt out fire before they continued. They came to a flat place and then Silver started barking.

"I think he's found them" Winnie said. The team hurried towards the cave entrance and froze at the sight.

Sitting up against hard rock, Gibbs was protectivly holding Tony against his chest, his head lolled to one side, both men's skin was pale and tinged with frost, and the fire was out.

"This is team one.. we found them" McGee said into the radio. He shook his head to clear the shock and walked over to the two men, knelt down and felt for pulses. He felt his heart skip a beat when he found pulses on both men. "They're alive!" he said excidetly.

"This is team one, we found both men alive but we need medical assistance, hypothermia and we found some blood" Cassie Yates said, "team one, out" she said and knelt next to Tony. "Looks like he's been coughing blood" she said. Realization dawned on both of them, "everybody cover mouths and noses" Cassie said and covered her mouth and nose, "think it's a relapse?" Cassie asked and looked at McGee.

"Yeah" was the only thing McGee could think of saying.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: YES! Another chapter! Leave a review!

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	26. Fight: non slash version

Gibbs blinked. Blue lights were humming over him and at first he had no clue why the northern lights would be blue instead of green. Then he felt warm, was he sick too? And then it hit him. Tony. He bolted upright only to hear some monitor beep faster and a doctor who jumped back in surprise.

"Agent Gibbs, please lay back down, you're in the hospital in the Isolation unit just as a precaution, everything is alright, you were hypothermic when we brought you here and.." the doctor's words were reassuring enough, but Gibbs didn't care about that as he lay back down and let the doctor listen to his lungs. Gibbs frowned.

"Brad?" he asked. The doctor stood back up and Gibbs thought he could see a smile in his eyes but because of the mask present on the good doctor's face, he couldn't be sure.

"Yes Agent Gibbs, it's me" Brad said and looked his patient over.

"How's Tony?" Gibbs asked. Brad turned around and looked behind him at something. Gibbs's head turned automaticly in the direction of Brad's line of sight. He bit back a gasp as he took in Tony's appearance. Tony was pale, hair clinging to his forehead, beads of sweat spread on his body, and he was tossing and turning and gasping for air like a fish caught on land. "Will he make it?" Gibbs asked, already getting up into a sitting position.

"The chances are slim to nothing Agent Gibbs" Brad said and sighed, "the worst part is that there's nothing we can do" he continued, "he continues do deteriorate faster and faster, it won't be long, I'm sorry" Brad said. Gibbs got up. "Agent Gibbs, you should stay in bed, I advise you to-"

"Can it, Brad! I need to be with him!" Gibbs growled and pushed the doctor aside, walking straight up to Tony's bed where he grabbed the cold and twitching hand of his thoughts, and leaned over to loom over Tony's own face. "Tony, I need you to listen to me, you have GOT to make it, you hear me? I won't let you die, we've been through enough together and it just can't end here, you get me? Tony come on, just do SOMETHING so I know you can hear me" Gibbs said. There was a gentle squeeze of his hand and he chuckled, "that the best you can do huh? Tony, listen, you got to fight, after everything we went through, you're just going to lay down and die? Well I won't let you, I'll shove oxygen down your throat if I have to!" Gibbs said. Then Tony went limp. "Brad?" Gibbs asked in worry.

"He's only passed out, he actually breathes a little better when he's out because he doesn't cough so much, so-"

"Spare me the details doc" Gibbs said and looked down at Tony. "Will he make it? Is there a possibility he can live a normal life or is his lungs too damaged?" Gibbs asked, not taking his eyes off Tony.

"It's impossible to tell. He was malnourished and dehydrated as were you, and he's already gone a round in the ring with the plague. It might be a knockout this time, I'm not even sure he'll wake up anymore" Brad sighed.

"He'll wake up" Gibbs said, "he'll wake up" he breathed.

---------00-------

_"Mom" Tony's voice came as a statement. Gibbs looked down at the shivering Agent in his arms. "Mom don't go.. please.." Tony mumbled in hi delirious state. _

"Tony, it's okay, you need to wake up" Gibbs said. Tony didn't wake up.

"Don't leave me alone with him! Please!" Tony slurred.

"Tony, it's just a dream, now wake up" Gibbs said.

"Father NO!" Tony screamed, writhing in Gibbs's arms. Gibbs just held him tightly until Tony's eyes shot open. "NO!" he yelled again and tried to bolt out of Gibbs's grip. "Please stop! Please.. please.." Tony sobbed and clawed at Gibbs's arms, pleading without words to get Gibbs's to release his hold on the skinny frame.

"Tony, it's okay, it's just me, it's just me okay? Nothing else" Gibbs said. Tony stopped his struggle.

"Boss?" Tony asked between sobs.

"It's Gibbs, and yeah" Gibbs said.

"Could you possibly let me go?" Tony asked, voice muffled by Gibbs's arms.

"I dunno, you planning to flail around again?" Gibbs asked.

"No, promise" Tony said. Heat was radiating off him and Gibbs shuddered involuntarily. "You okay?" Tony asked after he sat up. His eyes were red and his hair was standing to every side possible. Tony brought a hand up and wiped away a few straying tears before sniffling and looking at Gibbs again.

"Yeah. Tony, you're burning up" Gibbs said.

"I know" Tony replied, "I think it's just a cold" he continued. "I hope it's just a cold"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AN: Dun dun duuuuuun!!! Will Tony die? Leave a review :D 

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	27. I killed him: Non slash version

Gibbs watched Tony's uneven breathing as a familiar face popped into the isolation chamber and came over.

"Hello Jethro" Ducky said and sat down in a chair nurse Jordan had put there only moments before. Gibbs didn't reply, only sighed and continued watching Tony. The pale face of the younger man had pain etched onto his face.

"He's getting worse" Gibbs said finally.

"I know" Ducky said, "We are all worried about the two of you... Abigail is the worst of them" Ducky said. "How are you feeling?" he asked. Gibbs turned his head and faced his friend for many years.

"Like crap, Duck, I can't do anything about Tony's health" Gibbs said and rubbed a hand across his face, "I can't believe this is happening, if we'd only got out sooner maybe, just MAYBE he would be okay now, it was me, I couldn't get us out and we thought it was just a cold, if I had stayed awake and kept the fire going, then maybe he would.. be better" Gibbs finished and swallowed the tears threatening to spill.

"Jethro, this would have happened either way. What you did and didn't do could not have slowed or stopped this" Ducky said.

"I knew it was a trap Duck" Gibbs said quietly, "I knowingly dragged Tony along into a trap. I told him as much, you know what he said? He said he was happy it wasn't his mistake this time" Gibbs said, "If I'd just done my job properly, none of this would have happened" he finished.

"You knew it was a trap?" Ducky asked. Gibbs nodded, and this time he couldn't hold back the tears.

"I knew it was a fucking trap, and I dragged Tony into it, I knew.. I knew that the Pelican knew who we were and I still went in there. I thought I could handle it Duck, I really did. And then there were more men. Our communication was cut off and.. and I might as well have killed him Duck" Gibbs said.

"Let's not give up on young Anthony just yet Jethro, he is not dead you know" Ducky smiled and patted Gibbs's arm.

"Right.." Gibbs said and wiped away some tears, "the team?"

"Timothy did a very good job while you two were missing. The only thing was that he sort of became Anthony and we all know Anthony becomes you when you are away, so all in all, he became a mix of you and Anthony" Ducky chuckled, "they are awaiting news from me, I told them I would bring good news, and that you are awake is indeed good news" Ducky said.

"I ho-"

Suddenly, there was a shrill ringing noise. Time slowed down as Gibbs looked over to Tony's bed. The shrill noise was coming from Tony's heartmonitor. 

Flatline.

"I killed him" Gibbs breathed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Now THAT my friends, is one evil cliffy.

Disclaimer: All hail DPB!


	28. You're my friend: Non slash version

Gibbs watched in slow motion as the doctor and several nurses crowded Tony's lifeless form. He felt empty, limbs heavy as Ducky's hand rested on his arm. There were medications given, and someone was doing compressions on his chest.

"I told you not to do this to me Tony!" Gibbs pleaded, "I swore you'd make it through this, don't prove me wrong just for the hell of it! Live, Tony! Please!" he asked, begging Tony to take a breath and for his heart to beat. Paddles were ready and pressed to Tony's chest.

"Clear!" Brad said and Tony's body jumped from the bed he was in, which was now laying flat. Someone was pushing oxygen into Tony's body. Brad listened with a stetoschope for a little while. "Nothing! Give me 300 joule!" Brad said. Gibbs sat up on the gurney.

"Tony! If you do this then it's over! Don't you dare leave me now! FIGHT!" Gibbs yelled.

"Clear!" Brad said again and hit Tony with the paddles again. He listened. "Nothing, give me 360, I owe him to try" Brad said and sighed.

"Tony, we've gone through this together and we finish this together! Don't you dare leave me! You said you were my friend damnit! Can you hear me Tony, I need you to fight!" Gibbs pleaded. Brad hit Tony's body again and the thin frame arched and then fell limply back onto the gurney. There was a pause and then the sound of a heartbeat. And another one. And one more. And more. Gibbs held his breath as he heard the ragged breathing start and laughed out of pure adrenaline rush wearing off. He brought up a shaking hand and wiped away a few stray tears and sniffled, watching the expression of Brad's face carefully.

"He's back.. for now" Brad said and put his stetoschope around his neck again. Tony coughed and gargled and Brad and a nurse sat his limp form up, patting his back. "This isn't working, give me the portable suction Jordan" Brad said as Tony continued to struggle. Gibbs held his breath as Brad tilted Tony's head back and opened his mouth, suctioning up what Gibbs saw was blood. When Tony took a breath, Gibbs released his own breath. "We need a twenty four watch, I'll be back with the schedule, thank you nurse Jordan" Brad said and walked over to Gibbs's bed where Gibbs looked up at him. Brad sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, suddenly looking deathly tired. "It was close Agent G-"

"Just Gibbs" Gibbs said.

"Alright Gibbs. He's unconcious and still has blood to cough up so we are suctioning his throat because he's too weak to do it for himself" Brad said and looked at Tony, "I suggest that you stay here, only as a precaution, just in case you know, even though your initial bloodwork came back clean, I want to double and triple check, but it seems Tony is no longer contagius" Brad said and winked at him, removing his mask. Ducky did the same.

"Thank you" Gibbs said, "but how do you know he's not contageous?"

"Your bloodwork" Brad said and smiled as he turned around and walked out of the room. Gibbs lay bak on the bed again.

"Jethro.." Ducky began.

"I meant what I said Duck. He's my friend" Gibbs said quietly, "And I won't let him die, not now, not ever" Gibbs said.

"Jethro, what I was about to say was that I am very happy for you" Ducky said and smiled fondly at him. Gibbs blinked.

"You are?" he asked.

"Don't be silly Jethro, we've had this talk before, remember?" Ducky asked. There was a soft cough and a gargle before they heard the suction being used. "I told you I hoped you would find someone to talk to and befriend, to have a friend that can keep you in line, who knows, might even make you a little less bastard and a little more gentle" Ducky smiled now. Gibbs smirked.

"Thanks Duck" Gibbs said finally, "That means a lot to me" he added. Ducky smiled and patted his arm.

"I believe I should go and call your team" Ducky said and got up, "Maybe they can arrange it so that you can stay in the bed next to Anthony?" Ducky asked.

"Maybe" Gibbs smirked as Ducky left.

Ten minutes later Gibbs was seated on a bed on Tony's right side, holding the suction which Brad had taught him how to use. Gibbs was soothing Tony when Tony tossed and turned some on the bed, and he suctioned Tony's throat so Tony could breathe after coughing.

---------------00-------------

_"No please.. please don't.." Tony was mumbling and tossing under the blankets. Gibbs sighed, running a hand through sweaty hair. Tony had become increasingly agitated during the night and was sweating, and when he woke up he was desoriented. "Father please.." Tony mumbled, "I did not..push the lamp" Tony mumbled and started coughing. Gibbs sighed and kept ruffling Tony's hair. _

"It's okay Tony" Gibbs said and kept stroking his fingers through Tony's hair. "It's just a bad dream" Gibbs said and sighed. It had become increasingly difficult to get Tony to wake up. The last couple of times Gibbs had tried, Tony had just mumbled something without opening his eyes and gone right back into another dream. It had also proven difficult to get water into Tony. Gibbs had to support Tony's head and rub his throat just to make sure Tony swallowed and didn't choke on the water. "This is some cold you have" Gibbs said to himself, "we'll get out of here Tony, don't you worry" Gibbs said and looked down at Tony "We'll get out of here, promise" Gibbs said. Tony coughed again and Gibbs sighed again. He got up and walked around the small room, looking for some way to escape. As he watched the wall a light came on. The wall was thin as paper and very corroded. He took the crowbar they had and started hacking through the wall.

"Hang on Tony, we'll be out of here in no time!" Gibbs said happily. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I did that. And you liked that. So leave a review :P

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	29. Waking up: Non slash version

It was two am when Gibbs noticed Tony was breathing better. He rang for the nurse and asked her as well. She smiled and said she'd get the doctor who came ten minutes later. It was still Brad.

"I think his breathing's improved" Gibbs said hopefully. Brad listened for a long while and then stood back up.

"I think you're right Gibbs, he does seem better, fever's down some and his breathing's improved, but he's not out of the woods yet" Brad said and rubbed the back of his head, "he's got a long way to go" he continued, "How about you, feeling anything, sick, better?" Brad asked.

"I feel better now that Tony feels better" Gibbs replied. There was a soft moan from under his fingers and both Brad and Gibbs's head turned in the general direction of it. Tony's eyes were open at slits.

"Hi" Gibbs said, "decided to join the land of the living?" Gibbs asked.

"You okay?" Tony croaked which immediatly turned into a major coughing fit. Gibbs and Brad helped Tony sit up and patted his back. One satisfied Tony could breathe again, they lay him back down.

"I'm fine, thanks" Gibbs smirked and grabbed Tony's hand.

"I know this is going to be hard Tony, but try not to talk" Brad smirked, "Your lungs are weak because of all the coughing and the plague, but you're both safe and we'll have you back on your feet in no time" Brad smiled and patted Tony's arm before he turned to Gibbs again, "I'll give you a few moments before we need to run some tests" Brad said and left.

Gibbs squeezed Tony's hand and ran a hand through Tony's hair.

"I thought we lost you there for a second" Gibbs said. Tony was about to say something but Gibbs shook his head. "Don't speak Tony, you'll only end up coughing up a lung. I meant what I said. When I hugged you and what I said to you, it's all true. You're my friend Anthony Michael DiNozzo, and I need you to fight this so we can bicker over the smallest of things" Gibbs said. " Get better, please?" Gibbs asked.

Tony nodded and Gibbs watched as Brad took the blood he needed and disappeared as the younger man's breath evened out as much as possible and he fell asleep. Gibbs lowered his head on the bed and closed his eyes. He could rest now.

--------------00--------------

_Finally the hole was big enough. Gibbs sat back, heaving for air and flung the crowbar to a corner with a bang. Gibbs poked his head out and went through the hole, coming back in with a manic grin before going over to Tony. _

"Tony, wake up, we're free" Gibbs said and grinned. Nothing. he shook the younger man's shoulder. Still nothing. Gibbs felt Tony's forehead and felt adrenaline rush over him. Tony was burning up. "Tony come on, quit laying down on the job" Gibbs growled, suddenly angry at the younger man for not waking up. Then he felt fear for the younger man who didn't respond at all to anything Gibbs tried. Finally, Gibbs got up and pulled Tony into a standing position. Tony was leaning heavily on Gibbs and Gibbs grabbed the belt and pulled Tony forwards. It worked, and Tony took a stumbling step. Gibbs let out a triumphant laughter and pulled Tony over to the hole where he sat him down.

He locked his hands and arms around Tony's chest and pulled the nearly unconcious man through the hole. He shivered in the cool air outside and looked around the area. Nothing but trees and more trees. He pulled Tony up and Tony's head lolled back. Gibbs tilted it forwards again and grabbed the belt before starting forwards.

They hadn't walked far until they stumbled. Tony coughed. 

_Blood._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: YES! Another chapter done! I think this was a good chapter :) Leave a review :D

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	30. The end: Non slash version

Gibbs took another swig out of his beer. Tony was seated next to him and they were watching a game of soccer. They had decided to do so sine they were both off work, and Gibbs wanted to check up on Tony.

"This beer tastes reaaaaally good Gibbs" Tony said happily, "you know, survive the plague not once, but TWICE, and it makes you appreciate all of life's little mysteries" Tony continued.

"Beer is not a mystery Tony" Gibbs chuckled and took another sip. "How's the cough?"

"Better than ever, I've stopped coughing blood and I'm making a full recovery" Tony said without taking his eyes off the game. "How about you, any lingering aftereffects?"

"Only one, and I'm drinking beer with him" Gibbs chuckled.

"Oh very funny Gibbs" Tony said and sipped his beer. "What about the Pelican?" he asked casually. Gibbs sighed deeply.

"Haven't found him yet" Gibbs said. "But when I do, I'll be sure to tell him a little piece of my mind" Gibbs continued. "This is nice"

"It is. You're a good friend Gibbs" Tony said and held out his beerbottle, "to making friends in a life and death emergency" Gibbs chuckled and smacked his beerbottle into Tony's.

"To friends" Gibbs agreed and sipped his beer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: That's the end for now my friends. Leave a review for little ol' me :D

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


End file.
